I can't hate you anymore
by Sil.Cullen18
Summary: Llegó el final. ¿Qué pasará entra Draco y Silvana? ¿Sobrevivirá su amor?...
1. Un encuentro cercano del 1º tipo

_I can't hate you anymore_

_Capítulo 1: Un encuentro cercano del 1º tipo…_

Ese día notablemente se veía en el cielo que iba a nevar. Estaba de un color entre rosa y naranja.

Me acerqué a la ventana para echar un último vistazo antes de tener que volver a casa por las vacaciones y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Un muchacho de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises que denotaban tristeza caminaba vagamente por el terreno.

Mmmh...

¿Mmmh...? ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó mi compañera de cuarto.

Nada. Estoy viendo algo que quizá me interese.

Wow. ¿Y qué es ese algo?

Un chico, quizás.

A ver. Se bajó rápidamente de la cama y se acercó hasta la ventana. - ¿Ese rubio paliducho?

Sí.

Jajaja. ¿Estás loca, verdad?

¿Por qué?

Porque yo creo que a Harry no le agradaría que su hermanita saliera con un chico mayor.

¿Y eso qué? Es mi vida. Le respondí mirándola con sorpresa.

Silvana, además de ser mayor, es el enemigo de Harry... Y también de Ron y mío. Siempre nos ha molestado.

Y... ¿Sólo por eso yo debo pagarlo?

Deberías discutirlo con Harry.

Por favor... El chico solo me gusta... No creo que me preste atención. ¿Verdad?

Nunca se sabe, eres bonita... Aunque si Draco sabe que eres la hermana de Harry quizá solo se acerque a ti para hacerlo enojar a él.

Mejor cambiemos de tema...

Sí.

Hermione y yo hablamos un largo rato sentadas junto a la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje que se formaba con la nieve que caía. Además de ser ya lindo de por sí el lugar en el que estaba situado Hogwarts, se veía mucho más hermoso con nieve.

Y... Draco seguía por allí dando vueltas. Ya estaba un poco mojado y no tenía ningún tipo de abrigo más que un pantalón de jean, sus zapatillas y un buzo.

Chicas, ya nos vamos. Dijo Harry, entrando en la habitación, seguido de Ron.

Ya vamos.

¿Te ayudo con tus cosas? Me preguntó.

¿Qué cosas? Solo llevo mi mochila.

¿Sólo eso?

Sí, tengo más ropa en casa.

De acuerdo...

Salimos y nos dirigimos todos hacia la estación. Hacía mucho frío así que Harry me obligó a ponerme ropa que me tapaba hasta los ojos así no me enfermaba. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué rayos era tan sobre protector?

Al subirnos al tren, tuvimos que separarnos. Todos los compartimientos ya estaban llenos. Así que Hermione, Ginny y yo nos fuimos a un vagón y Ron, Harry y Neville a otro.

Las chicas y yo íbamos viendo en cuál podíamos quedarnos, ya que casi la mayoría estaban llenos o sino, habían parejitas que querían estar solas...

Intentemos aquí. Dijo Ginny. – Parece estar vacío.

¿Estás segura? Pregunté.

Sí... No ha de haber más de dos o tres chicos.

Bien... Hay que ver si quieren compañía. Dijo Hermione.

Esta vez me tocaba. Golpeé la puerta y abrí. Allí estaba, era él... Y otros tres chicos más.

¿Qué quieres? Me preguntó de mala manera.

Mmmh... Me gustaría saber si podríamos quedarnos aquí con ustedes... Es que... Los demás vagones están todos ocupados.

¿Tú y quienes más?

Dos amigas.

¿Oyeron chicos? Vienen tres señoritas. Dijo sonriendo. – Claro, pasen.

Entren chicas. Les sonreí.

Gracias. Le respondí a Draco.

Por nada... Siéntate aquí. Señaló un lugar a su lado.

No gracias... Preferiría estar junto a mis amigas...

Bien.

En cuanto entraron Hermione y Ginny con sus cosas las quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos.

¿La sangre sucia y la pobre son tus amigas?...

¿Qué?... Le dije con cara de... "¿De qué rayos hablas?"

Granger es sangre sucia y Weasley es la pobre. Déjame adivinar... Tú quizás seas sangre sucia y peor que eso, pobre. ¿No?

Malfoy, ya basta. Dijo Hermione. – Tú sabes muy bien quién es ella.

Si lo supiera no estaría intentando averiguar quién es, Granger. ¿No te parece?

Ella es la hermana de Harry. Draco abrió aún más los ojos y me miró de arriba abajo. Me sentía algo incómoda...

¿Esta preciosura la hermana de ese cretino? Debes estar bromeando.

¿Acaso estoy riéndome?. Respondió Hermione ásperamente.

Bien, bien. Ella puede quedarse, ustedes... Las miró. – Afuera.

Si ellas se van yo también, así que decide. Amenacé.

¿Qué opinan chicos? Miró a los otros tres. - ¿Nos quedamos con las tres?

Seh... Después de todo... No están tan mal las otras dos... Dijo un muchacho de cabello negro, muy pálido.

Bien. Quédense.

Las tres nos acomodamos a un lado del vagón y cuando dejamos nuestras cosas ordenadas, nos sentamos a charlar.

Los otros cuatro también siguieron en lo suyo. Mientras tanto, Ginny nos hacía algunas consultas a Herm y a mí respecto a chicos.

... y entonces, eso me intimida mucho... No sé cómo reaccionar cuando él me mira así.

No debes dejarte intimidar, es lo peor que puedes hacer. Dijo Hermione. – Es sólo un chico y si te quiere y le gustas, no se preocupará por cómo te veas. En ese momento Draco la miró sonriendo maliciosamente.

¿Y tú que sabes de chicos, Granger? No te he visto con muchos... O con alguno siquiera...

Tú cállate. Lo miró con desprecio. – No te metas en cosas que no te incumben.

Es que... Quieres dar consejos que ni siquiera has llevado a cabo. No le veo la lógica.

¿Desde cuándo tú piensas? Le dijo.

Desde antes que tú, seguro.

¡Ya basta! Dije de una vez. – Malfoy, si tienes algún buen consejo para darle a Ginny habla, sino, cierra tu bocota de una buena vez.

Wow. Y... Por cierto Silvanita, a ti tampoco te he visto con ningún chico. ¿Siquiera sabes besar? Me parece que la pequeña Weasley te ganó en eso.

Oh diablos... Miré por la ventanilla.

Sí... Exactamente como lo suponía. Sonrió.

¿Quieres probar? Respondí desafiante.

Claro. De seguro no te atreves niña. Soy demasiado para ti.

Demasiado idiota, pero puedo contigo y con diez más.

Me levanté y caminé hacia él moviendo seductoramente las caderas y con la cabeza bien en alto. Me senté en sus piernas y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Lo miré y quedó perdido en mis ojos. Las chicas y sus amigos nos miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Entonces Draco cerró los ojos y fuimos acercando lentamente nuestros labios. A solo unos escasos centímetros, cuando cada uno sentía ya la respiración del otro en su rostro, le hice señas a Hermione de que me pasara una lata de gaseosa (bebida, refresco, cola, etc.), la batí y cuando la abrí se derramó toda sobre el rostro de Draco. Las chicas y sus propios amigos se reían a carajadas.

Ahora ya no intentarás probarme, ¿cierto, Malfoy?. Sonreí victoriosa.

¡Maldita condenada! ¡Ya verás! Salió del vagón echando maldiciones, mientras se dirigía al baño.


	2. ¡¡Qué noticia!

_Capítulo 2: Que noticia..._

El resto del viajo continuó en calma. Al regresar del baño, Draco me miró malignamente y se sentó junto a sus amigos.

Al finalizar el viaje, nos bajamos todos juntos. ¿Qué hacían aún Malfoy y sus amigos con nosotras?...

Cuando Harry se acercaba, Draco me tomó por la cintura y me dio un beso.

Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos de par en par y lo empujé.

¿Qué crees que haces? Le dije sorprendida y algo "enojada" por su actitud.

Tan solo me despedía, mi amor. Me dijo sonriendo. Harry me miró, luego a él y puso cara de maniaco asesino.

¿Tú y mi hermana? ¡Olvídalo Malfoy! No te lo permitiré. No saldrás con ella.

Harry, él y yo... Intenté explicarle.

Ella y yo salimos desde comienzo de clases Potter, así que no fastidies. Sonrió.

¿Qué? ¡Silvana! ¿Puedes explicarme eso?. Harry estaba enloquecido.

Pero yo... Harry... Lo miré y balbuceé sin saber qué decirle.

Ya me explicarás luego. Allí están papá y mamá, vamos.

Sí.

Adiós Sil. Nos vemos. Te llamo. Me dijo Ginny cuando nos despedíamos.

Sí. Nos vamos a juntar así salimos, ¿dale?

¡Obvio!

Yo voy con ustedes. Dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Sí. Nos llamamos. Sonreí. - ¡Chau!

Chau. Dijeron las dos sonriendo al unísono. Ginny hizo un ademán con la mano como de un teléfono y leí en sus labios que decía "llámame y me cuantas qué pasó".

Harry se despidió de las chicas, de Ron y nos fuimos.

Ya en el auto...

Papá, creo que Sil quiere contarnos algo... Dijo Harry. Lo miré sin comprender.

¿Sí hija? Cuéntanos.

Anda Sil, cuéntanos sobre Malfoy. Dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. Abrí los ojos de par en par.

¡Harry!

Hija, ¿Sales con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? Dijo mamá, mirándome.

No.

¿Y entonces por qué te besó en la estación? Preguntó el muy entrometido de Harry.

¡Y yo qué sé! Harry, te dije que no estaba saliendo con él, y preferiste escuchar a Malfoy antes que a mí. No me pidas explicaciones porque te juro que no tengo idea de por qué me beso... Creo que fue por una discusión que tuvimos en el vagón.

Aja, ¿y venías en un vagón con él? Sil, deja de mentir. Es tu novio.

¡Te digo que no! ¡Yo te cuento todo lo que hago o no y lo sabes bien! Si saliera con Malfoy te lo hubiera dicho... Lo miré furiosa. ¡No podía ser cierto que mi propio hermano me estuviera tratando así!

Hija, cálmate... Puedes salir con quien quieras, pero cuídate, ¿sí? Me dijo mamá.

¡Ya! Si no me creen muéranse. Yo no salgo con Draco Malfoy y antes de eso cortaría mis venas con un pedazo de pergamino, que les quede claro.

Al llegar a casa, saqué mi mochila del auto y me fui a mi cuarto. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Ginny.

_Hola._

Hola Ginny, soy Sil.

_¡Sil! ¡Cuánto tiempo!. Se rió. – Oye, cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó con Malfoy en la estación? ¿Qué te dijo Harry?_

No me cree que no es mi novio.

_¿¡Sales con Draco Malfoy?. Gritó. - ¿Quién sale con Malfoy?. Se escuchó la voz de Ron. – Y a ti qué, metiche. _

Dile quién soy así no molesta.

_Es Sil, la hermana de Harry, mi amiga... No te metas. - ¿Cómo que sale con Malfoy? ¿Está loca? ¡Pásame con ella!. Se escuchó un ruido y a Ginny gimotear que Ron le había quitado el teléfono. - ¿Cómo que sales con Malfoy?_

Ron... No salgo con él. Por favor, créeme... Necesito que alguien me crea... Ni mis padres me creen que no salgo con Malfoy.

_Está bien, te creo... ¿Entonces por qué la tonta de mi hermana dijo eso?_

Porque le comenté lo que Harry me dijo en el auto... Él no cree que esté diciéndole la verdad. Draco solo me gusta...

_Ya veo... Bueno... Un beso, te dejo con Ginny. Se escuchó otro pequeño ruido y Ginny me habló. – Ohh... Le acabas de romper el corazón a mi hermano. Dijo._

¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Pregunté preocupada.

_¿Qué le dijiste?_

Que Draco sólo me gusta...

_Hay amiga... Te confío algo... Pero por favor no se lo menciones a Ron... ¿Sí?_

Está bien.

_Ron está enamorado de ti..._

¿¡Qué? Grité asustada. – Dime que estás bromeando.

_No... Me lo dijo hace unos días._

¿Hace cuánto le gusto?...

_¿Gustar? ¡Está enamorado! Siempre me habla de ti, me pide consejos de cómo hacer para poder acercarse a ti, de qué pueden hablar... Le gustas desde que fuiste a dejar a Harry el 1º día de clases en la estación... _

Oh rayos... Me quejé.

_¡Oye! Mi hermano no es tan feo. Se sonrió._

No es por eso... Ron no me parece feo, es lindo pero... Es mi amigo... Y es el mejor amigo de mi hermano... No quiero arruinar ni mi amistad ni la de él con Harry por asuntos del corazón. ¿Entiendes?

_Sí..._

Cambiemos de tema. ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?

_Cuando me invites._

Bien... ¿Quieres venir el próximo fin de semana a dormir?

_¡Claro! ¿Irá Hermione también?_

No lo sé, debo llamarla aún.

_Está bien. Oye... Mi mamá me está llamando, me necesita._

De acuerdo, ve. ¿Te conectarás más tarde?

_Sí. Chateamos luego._

Está bien. Adiós, un beso... Saludos a tus padres y a los gemelos.

_¿Y Ron?_

¡A él ya lo saludé! Está bien... Pero dile que mis saludos se gastan. Sonreí.

_Jaja. Está bien. Adiós, un beso._

Después de hablar con Ginny me sentía terrible... Yo quería a Ron casi como si fuera mi hermano y que él estuviera enamorado de mí no era una buena noticia... No quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara por algo así... Yo lo quería mucho, pero... No saldría con alguien que era como mi hermano. Nos conocíamos ya hacía 5 años...

Me quedé un rato tirada en mi cama pensando. ¿Harry sabría lo que Ginny acababa de contarme?...


	3. Una pelea, una reconciliación y un beso

_Capítulo 3: Una pelea, una reconciliación y el mejor beso de todos_

Pasaron algunos días y yo seguía con mis dudas, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle a Harry si él lo sabía o quizás metería en problemas a Ginny.

Así llegó el fin de semana y Ginny, Hermione y Ron fueron a casa.

Hola chicos, adelante. Mamá les sonrió y los saludó a todos.

Buenas tardes Lily. Saludaron los tres al unísono.

Harry está en el living Ron, y chicas, Silvana está arriba. Por favor, les pido que no hagan mucho ruido¿sí? Es que vendrán unas amigas a tomar el té a casa y se sorprenderán si escuchan algún ruido extraño.

Está bien Lily. Respondió Ginny. En eso yo iba bajando las escaleras.

¡Chicas¡Era hora! Bajé corriendo y las abracé. – Qué días sin vernos... Sonreí.

Una semana, no seas exagerada. Dijo Ginny.

Hola Ron. Le sonreí y me acerqué. Le di un beso en la mejilla. Se sonrojó.

Hola Sil... ¿Cómo van tus vacaciones?

Muy bien hasta ahora, gracias. ¿Las tuyas?

Igual. Voy con Harry.

Está bien. Vamos chicas.

Subimos las escaleras y nos encerramos en mi cuarto las tres. Nos sentamos en un rincón de la habitación en que yo tenía muchos almohadones en el suelo y nos pusimos a charlar.

Después de un rato, teníamos un poco de hambre, así que les invité té y torta que mamá había hecho esa mañana.

Ya vengo, si quieren pongan música.

De acuerdo. Dijo Ginny mientras buscaba algún CD que nos gustara a las tres. Hermione mientras, inspeccionaba mi pequeña biblioteca.

Al bajar, escuché que mamá estaba con sus amigas, así que sigilosamente entré en la cocina y preparé todo. Cuando tenía todo listo y estaba a punto de subir, escuché que alguien entraba.

Lo sé mamá, no molestaré más al perro... Decía una voz conocida entrando en la cocina. – Condenado perro, dejarme así y encima... Levantó el rostro y se quedó mudo. - ¿Tú?

¿Tú? Dije sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía Draco Malfoy en mi casa?...

¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó sospechosamente.

Es mi casa. Daah. Le dije burlándome. – Tú¿Qué haces aquí?...

Yo, Estemmmh...

Cariño¿estás bien? Dijo una señora rubia, alta, de hermosos ojos verdes, entrando en la cocina. Me miró. – Tú debes ser la hija menor de Lily¿verdad preciosa? Sonrió con amabilidad.

Sí... Eso creo. Sonreí. – Silvana. Estiré mi mano en señal de saludo. – Mucho gusto. Tomó mi mano.

Narcisa Malfoy. Soy la madre de Draco.

Sí, lo sé.

Ah... ¿Se conocían? Preguntó curiosa.

Sí... Algo así mamá. ¿Puedes dejarme ya? Puedo solo con esto.

Sí hijo. Cariño¿podrías por favor mostrarle el baño a Draco? Disculpa, es que sino le quedará la mancha.

Sí, no hay problema señora Malfoy. Tomé la bandeja con las cosas del té. – Sígueme Draco.

Gracias Sil.

Hay que amorosa. Escuche que decía la señora Malfoy cuando desaparecimos tras las escaleras.

El baño está al final del pasillo... Es...

Sh. No digas más. Se me acercó y trató de besarme. Lo empujé.

Es el que tiene una puerta blanca. Le dije ignorándolo.

Silvana, vamos... Sé que te gusto.

¡Y tú qué sabes! No me fastidies Malfoy, mi hermano está aquí y si lo llamó vendrá.

No le temo a tu hermano.

Pues si yo fuera tú, le tendría miedo. Adiós. Di media vuelta y entré en mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con llave... Por sí acaso. – Ufff... Dejé la bandeja sobre el escritorio donde hacía mis tareas y me tiré en mi cama. Suspiré.

¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Hermione.

¡Es él chicas¡Está aquí, en mi casa! Miré al techo... Mi corazón latía fuertemente y sentía que se iba a salir de mi pecho.

Daah. Ya vimos a Ron, es obvio que vinimos con él boba. Dijo Hermione.

¡No él!... Se abrió la puerta. Las tres miramos hacia allí. – Él es de quien les hablaba. Las chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirándolo sorprendidas.

Hola Granger, hola Weasley. Saludó Draco cortésmente.

¿Qué hace él aquí?

¿Y cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Le respondí a Ginny.

Estoy acompañando a mi madre... Me obligó a venir, no quería que me quedara solo y sin hacer nada en casa. Respondió él. – Podría... ¿Quedarme con ustedes?... Por favor, la reunión de las señoras de abajo está aburrida... Hay mucho chismerío y casi me arrastra por el patio trasero tu perro Sil. Miré a las chicas.

¿Qué hacemos?...

Yo creo que no sería buena idea... Dijo Hermione.

A mí me da igual, mientras se comporte. Dijo Ginny.

Bien... Te quedas... Pero te quedas callado y sentado por ahí... No quiero que Harry venga a hacerme un escándalo y para peor estés cerca de mí, o tendré problemas con Ron y con Harry.

¿Con Weasley¿Por qué tendrías problemas con él?

Porque... Me callé. - ¿Y a ti qué te interesa? Lo miré confusa.

Solo preguntaba. ¡Qué carácter! Exclamó sorprendido.

Y eso porque no tienes que dormir con ella. Dijo Ginny sonriendo. – Si la escucharas roncar... ¡Oh dios!

¿Roncas? Me miró muerto de risa.

Ginebra... Cállate. Le dije fulminándola con la mirada.

Uhm.. Sí...

Las chicas y yo charlamos largo rato. Draco nos miraba sentado desde la comodidad de sofá que había junto a la ventana. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando...

Silvana, mamá está llamándote. Dijo Harry entrando en el cuarto, seguido de Ron. Miró hacia el sofá y vio a Draco. Ambos se quedaron mirando, ninguno decía nada.

Ya voy. Le respondí. – Salte. Le dije.

¿Qué hace éste aquí? Dijo Harry por fin.

Éste tiene nombre, y lo sabes bien Potter. Respondió Draco, parándose airoso de donde estaba.

¿Qué diablos haces en el cuarto de mi hermana?

¿Y a ti qué? Dijo.

Chicos, basta, por favor... Intenté detenerlos. Harry me hizo a un lado y se paró frente a Draco.

¿Qué me vas a hacer Potter¿Eh¿Golpearme por estar con tu hermanita¡Ja!

Sal ya mismo de aquí o juro que te mato Malfoy. Dijo Harry, amenazante.

Chicas... Mejor salgan... Dijo Ron, algo asustado, pero sin perder la calma.

Vamos Ginny, vamos Sil. Dijo Hermione, sacándonos de mi cuarto.

Herm, espera.. No los puedo dejar ahí a los 3 solos... ¡Ron y Harry matarán a Draco!

_¡Silvana, baja por favor!_ Escuché que decía mamá.

Ya vuelvo, por favor, vigilen que no se golpeen... Bajé corriendo.

Hija¿sabes dónde está el hijo de Narcisa?

Sí... Está arriba, con los chicos... Dije apresurada. - ¿Es todo?

Dile que en media hora más su padre pasará a recogerlos.

Bien, adiós. Dije cuando comencé a escuchar que algo se caía.

Subí rápidamente las 2 escaleras y lo vi. Draco tirado en el suelo y Harry y Ron arriba suyo golpeándolo.

¡Basta! Grité con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¡Harry, Ron¡Paren! Grite.

Te daré tu merecido, bastardo. Dijo Draco, quitándoselos de encima y tirándose encima de Harry. Lo derribó en el suelo y encima de él comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. Ron luego se incorporó y trataba de golpear a Draco montado en su espalda. Era una verdadera batalla campal. Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo comiendo galletas. ¡Qué amigas! Pensé.

¡YA BASTA! Dije comenzando a llorar. En ese mismo momento una de las mesitas que había a lo largo del pasillo, que tenía un cuadro y un florero lleno de flores comenzó a moverse como si estuviera temblando y calló el cuadro, rompiéndose, y el florero cayó, dejando las flores en el suelo y la alfombra manchada con el agua. Los tres chicos pararon de pelear, me miraron y las chicas se acercaron a mí. Todo temblaba, era raro. Hermione trató de tranquilizarme, y cuando lo logró, todo dejó de temblar.

¿Estás bien Sil? Preguntó Ginny, dándome un vaso de agua.

Sí... gracias chicas... No sé que pasó allí afuera... Es tan raro... Nunca me pasó antes... Dije secándome las lágrimas, sentada en un sillón en mi cuarto. Los chicos estaban tranquilos uno junto a otro parados frente a mí.

Lo lamento Sil... Es todo mi culpa. Dijo Harry, arrodillándose frente a mí. Tenía un ojo morado y el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre.

No... Fue mi culpa... Dijo Draco. – No debería haberte hecho caso Potter... Se arrodilló junto a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. – Lo lamento pequeña...

No se disculpen conmigo... Discúlpense entre ustedes... No puedo creer que sean tan niños como para pelear por cualquier idiotez. Respondí más calmada. Draco, Harry y Ron se miraron.

Lo lamento Potter. Dijo Draco rápidamente y en un tono casi inaudible. Tenía el ojo izquierdo moreteado y la nariz rota. ¡Vaya si mi hermano era fuerte! Pensé.

Yo también... No debí empezar todo eso. Dijo Harry con cara de perro, mirando hacia otro lado.

Yo también lo siento. Dijo Ron. – No debí meterme en la pelea de ustedes dos. Dijo sonriendo. Él tenía el labio partido y su remera estaba algo rasgada... Pero sin embargo era el único que se tomaba con simpatía la situación.

Bien... Ahora dense la mano. Dije.

¿Qué? Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Eso... Si no lo hacen no le hablaré más a ninguno de los tres. Dije haciéndome la ofendida.

Bieeen. Dijeron los tres al unísono con voz de "si no queda de otra...". Se dieron los tres la mano y se separaron rápido.

¿Tregua? Dije sonriendo.

¿Tregua? Dijo Harry con cara de desolación.

¿Tregua?... Dijo Draco.

Sí... Podrían... No sé... Hacerse amigos... O no pelearse por lo menos. Dije.

Pero Sil... Sin pelear a tu hermano en el colegio... El colegio no es divertido. Dijo Draco.

Debo admitir que el platinado tiene razón. Dijo Harry. – Sin las peleas constantes con Malfoy el colegio sería aburrido...

Bien, no sean amigos si no quieren... Pero Draco vendrá seguido a casa porque es mi amigo. Le dije a Harry. – Así que traten de llevarse bien por lo menos.

Lo intentaré. Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ahora... A lo importante. Me paré. – Vamos a curarlos antes de que los vean así. Dije. Me dirigí al baño y volví al cuarto con un pequeño botiquín.

¿No lo harás como una bruja? Dijo Draco.

No soy enfermera, que te crees. Le dije sonriendo.

Pues fueras o no me gustaría que me atendieras cuando estoy enfermo. Dijo sonriendo.

Ten más respeto. Dijo Harry con cara de que no le había gustado nada lo que Draco había dicho.

Ya Potter.. Dijo Draco. – Solo bromeaba.

Pues no frente a mí.

¡Si se pelean una vez más los mato! Amenacé seriamente.

Bien.

Tomé un pedazo de algodón y lo embebí con alcohol. Lo utilicé para limpiar la nariz de Draco y con un poco de fuerza, se la acomodé.

¡Duele! Gritó.

Pues si no fueran tan necios no deberías pasar por esto. Lo regañé. – Seguro se te hinchará un poco... Así que... Ponte hielo al llegar a tu casa¿Sí?

De acuerdo.

Bien... Ahora... Me dirigí a Harry. Le pasé un pequeño paquete celeste frío que tenía hielo congelado dentro, para que se lo pusiera en su ojo. Le arreglé un poco al cabello y ya estaba listo.

No me hagas doler, por favor. Dijo Ron gimoteando.

Te aguantas. Le dije. Tomé otro pedazo de algodón y lo embebí también con alcohol. Como tenía muy lastimado el labio, se lo limpié con mucho cuidado y tratando de no hacerlo sufrir. – Ya. Dije cuando había terminado.

¿Listo? Dijo.

Sí.

No me dolió para nada.

Aaaah sí... Es que soy muy buena curandera. Le dije sonriendo con superioridad.

Sí... Eres buena en todo lo que haces. Dijo sonrojándose.

Gracias Ron. Eres muy dulce. Dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. Se puso rojo como un tomate.

Eeeh... Yo también quiero. Dijo Draco.

No hay más.

¿Sólo uno y para Ron? Dijo Draco. – Digo... Weasley...

Bien... Me acerqué hasta él y le di un beso en la mejilla. Luego me acerqué hasta Harry y le di uno también. Él se sobó el cachete como en señal de que a él no le interesaba.

No me des besos... Iugh... Puedo pedirte uno cuando quiera, eres mi hermana... Solo dale a tus prometidos. Me dijo sonriendo.

¡Harry! Le dije como "Cállate".

Oigan chicos. Entró Herm en la habitación. – Draco, tu madre ya se va... Tu padre está afuera en la limo.

Ya voy. Gracias Granger. Respondió Draco.

Ron, tu madre al teléfono. Lo miró.

Gracias Hermi. Se levantó y se dirigió al pasillo.

Y Harry... Tu padre te llama, está en el despacho.

Gracias Herm. Harry se levantó y bajó las escaleras.

¿Y Ginny? Le pregunté ayudando a Draco a pararse del suelo.

Está charlando con tu mamá en la cocina... Me mandaron de recadera. Dijo sonriendo.

Draco y yo sonreímos. Ella me guiñó un ojo con complicidad y salió del cuarto. Draco y yo no nos habíamos dado cuenta, pero estábamos tomados de la mano...

Uhm lo siento... Dijo soltándose.

No hay problema. Dije sonrojada.

Silvana... Yo... ¿Puedo decirte algo?... ¿No te molestarás?... Preguntó algo sonrojado mirándome directo a los ojos.

Claro...

Yo... Tú...

¿Sí?...

Tú... Me gustas... Hace mucho tiempo. Dijo poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

Tu también a mí Draco... Desde que te vi en King's Cross el 1 de septiembre hace 6 años...

¿Lo dices enserio?

Sí. Miré hacia el suelo.

Pero... ¿Tu hermano no te hablaba mal de mí?

No, nunca. Solo decía que no sabía por qué le caías tan mal sin siquiera conocerse... Pero solo eso...

Ya veo... Entonces... Tomó mi rostro suave y cariñosamente con sus tiernas manos. - ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Draco yo...

¿Sí? Entenderé si ya sales con alguien más. Dijo algo triste.

No es eso... Es que... Creo que quizás deberíamos conocernos más... Salir al cine, o a pasear por ahí... Ya sabes... Dije.

Sí es lo que quieres... Acepto. Dijo sonriendo tiernamente. – Antes de irme¿Me dejas darte un beso?

Sí... Dije casi inaudiblemente.

Tomó mis brazos y los puso alrededor de su cuello, posó sus manos en mi cintura y se acercó lentamente hasta tocar mis labios con los suyos. Nos dimos un profundo y tierno beso. Su lengua buscaba con desesperación la mía, y cuando la encontró no quiso soltarla más. Era un beso cargado de pasión, de sentimiento... De amor. Pero pronto tuvimos que separarnos, ya que escuchamos unas risitas, y allí estaban espiando por la puerta entreabierta Narcisa, la madre de Draco, mi mamá, Ginny y Hermione. Ambos las miramos y nos sonrojamos. Éramos del color de un tomate muy maduro. Ellas todas sonrieron y entraron al cuarto.

Draco, tu padre está esperándonos hace 10 minutos. Dijo Narcisa pasando un brazo por la espalda de su hijo. – ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Dijo sonriendo.

Sí mamá.

Mamá, y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta.

Bien... Entonces... ¿Te llamo? Dijo Draco.

Claro... ¿Tienes mi número?

Yo lo tengo preciosa. Dijo Narcisa. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió. Se acercó hasta mí y muy en silencio me dijo: - "me encantaría que fueras mi nuera"...

¡Mamá! La regañó Draco, quien acababa de despedirse de mi madre muy cortésmente.

Nos vemos. Adiós. Dijo Draco dándome un beso en la mejilla. Nos despedimos y se fueron.

Al entrar en mi habitación, las chicas se me abalanzaron y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, si serían chismosas...

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-

holaaa gente!!!  
bueno, 1º que nada, pido disculpas por haber hecho este cap. el mas largo .. pero es bastante tierno y tiene un toque de inocencia..

ehm luego.. agradeceria q las personas q lo leen se lo recomienden a otra gente T.T nadie me lee.. buaah.. ..

bueno nose q mas..

espero q les guste.. y sigan leyendo..

y...

¡¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!! xq sino no hay mas historia.. muajajajaja!!

bueno ia.. ) besoss!! Sil-Felton


	4. La salida

_Capítulo 4: La salida_

El resto del fin de semana la pasé muy bien. Las chicas se quedaron a dormir en casa y el sábado por la tarde, las chicas y yo fuimos al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas del final, cerca de la puerta por donde se iba a El Callejón Diagon, y pedimos unas cervezas de Mantequilla.

Charlamos animadamente un rato mientras tomábamos nuestras cervezas, luego pagamos, y cuando estábamos a punto de salir, entró un grupo de chicos que venía hablando y riendo. Entre ellos, estaba Draco... Y parecía liderar el grupo. Luego estaban Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y un chico alto como Draco, rubio de ojos celestes.

¡Ya Draco! ¡Déjame en paz! Dijo el chico rubio.

Era una broma Malcom. Dijo sonriendo. – Bien muchachos, ¿Qué pedimos? Preguntó animado. Se veía tan lindo ese día... Llevaba unos jeans gastados y con algunas rasgaduras pequeñas que estaba a la moda, una remera negra con escrituras en blanco, unas zapatillas negras y una mochila en la que seguro tenía algún abrigo y algo más... Se veía algo abultada. Iba con el cabello mojado y unos mechones le caían sobre la cara. Se veía realmente sexy así.

Eeeh, eeeh... Es tu hurón. Me dijeron las chicas sonriendo.

No le llamen así. Dije. En ese momento Draco se dio vuelta y se quedó mirándonos. Sonrió.

Pidan algo por mí chicos, ya vuelvo.

¿Draco? ¡Draco! Dijo Malcom.

Déjalo, se va a ver a una chica. Respondió Zabini.

Oh, ya veo.

Se acercó hasta nosotras y saludó primero a las chicas. Parecía feliz de encontrarme allí. Al acercarse para saludarme, me dio un beso en los labios... Lo cual no me molestó en lo más mínimo.

¿Cómo están bellezas? Dijo haciéndose el galán.

Bien, gracias hurón. Respondió Hermione. – Lo de hurón... Va de cariño. Agregó.

Sí... No hay problema Granger. Dijo Draco. - ¿Y tú preciosa? ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, gracias Draco. Sonreí. – Veo que tu ojo ya está bien.

Sí... Mamá lo curó ayer cuando llegamos a casa. Estuve todo el día pensando en ti y ahora te encuentro aquí. ¿Qué coincidencia, no?

Supongo... Dije. Estaba cohibida, su presencia me hacía sentir algo... Rara... No mal, pero, estaba... Como describirlo... ¡Intimidada! Oh Dios mío. Nunca me había pasado nada igual. En eso se acercó Malcom.

Hola señoritas. Saludó cortésmente.

Hola. Saludamos las tres al mismo tiempo. Era muy parecido a Draco... Era rubio... Muy parecido en contextura física... Y de cara también, era casi idéntico... La única diferencia era el color de ojos. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

Chicas, les presento a mi hermano mellizo. Dijo Draco. – Malcom, ella es Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, y Silvana Potter... Mi... Lo miré. – Mi mejor amiga. Sonrió. Lo abracé.

Mucho gusto señoritas. Besó las manos de las tres. ¡Vaya si era educado este chico!. – Es un placer conocer chicas tan bellas. Y díganme... ¿Deben soportar a mi hermano?

Solo en algunas clases. Sonrió Hermione.

Mmmh. ya veo. ¿Y están en la misma casa todos?

No. Respondí. – Nosotras tres estamos en Gryffindor.

Vaya, tres hermosas leonas. Dijo. - ¿Y van juntas?

Sólo nosotras dos. Respondió Ginny acercándose a mí. – Somos un año menor que Hermione y Draco.

Aaaah ya... Bueno... Draco, te esperamos hermanito.

Bien, ya voy.

Hasta luego señoritas. Sonrió seductoramente y se marchó.

¿Hermano? Pregunté.

Sí... Es menor que yo 7 minutos. Respondió. – Y no es tan guapo como yo.

No, es mucho más guapo que tú. Dijo Ginny, mirando hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los amigos de Draco.

¡Vaya! ¡Gracias por lo que me toca! Dijo sonriendo.

No, es mentira... Tú eres mucho más lindo. Le sonreí.

Por eso me gustas tanto. Dijo. Se acercó hasta mí y me dio un beso.

Vaya, haré eso más seguido. Dije cuando se separó.

Jaja. Me sonrió. - ¿Qué harán chicas? ¿Quieren tomar algo con nosotros? Nos invitó.

No gracias Draco. Dijo Hermione.

¿Por qué? Puso casa de apenado.

Debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas...

Ya veo... Dijo. - ¿Y tú Sil?

Yo... Las miré.

Nosotras compraremos tus cosas Sil. Respondió Ginny.

¿Seguras?

Sí. No te preocupes... Danos la lista y ya...

Pero...

Cállate y danos la lista de una vez. Dijo Hermione guiñándome un ojo.

¿Quieren que las acompañe y luego sales conmigo por ahí? Dijo Draco.

¿Quieres eso?. Pregunté.

Claro... Si no les molesta.

Claro que no. Respondió Ginny.

Bien... Vamos...

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y les dijo que se iría con nosotras. Yo me sentía en la nube 9, y las chicas cuchicheaban entre sí.

Draco se acercó, acechado por las frases que sus amigos le gritaban entre risas, y entramos al Callejón Diagon.

Cuando las chicas y yo entramos a la tienda de Madame Malkin, Draco me dijo que lo esperara ahí, que debía hacer algo, y se alejó.

Nos probamos algunas túnicas y vestidos, y cuando ya estábamos saliendo con las bolsas, Draco apareció ahí con una caja que tenía un moño rosa. Me lo entregó.

Un pequeño regalo para mi lindo ángel. Dijo sonriendo. Yo lo miré con los ojos como huevo y tomé la caja. Tenía algo no muy pesado dentro.

¿Qué es?

Ábrelo y sabrás. Dijo sonriendo. – Espero que te guste.

Haber...

¡Ábrelo, ábrelo! Decían las chicas. Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y abrí la caja. Dentro había un pequeño gatito blanco de ojos grises.

¡Hay Draco! Dije tomando al pequeño gatito en mis manos. - ¡Es hermoso! Dije sonriendo. – Muchas gracias, no debías molestarte. Le dije.

No es ninguna molestia... Pero por favor, que no lo agarre tu perro... Dijo serio. – O el gatito será historia. Sonrió. Lo abracé.

Gracias, es tan lindo como tú.

Oye, pobre animalito. Dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras le hacía unos mimos al gato.

Continuamos con las compras. Las chicas y yo nos turnábamos para llevar al gatito, y pensábamos en nombres.

Compramos pergaminos, tinta, plumas y gastamos un poco de dinero en algunas chucherías lindas que vimos por ahí. Al finalizar el día, teníamos como 8 bolsas cada una, y debíamos irnos a casa caminando... Iba a ser algo difícil, ¿no? ¿Ustedes qué creen?...

Vamos en mi auto. Dijo Draco. Las chicas se miraron.

¡Draco, te adoramos! Dijeron ambas. Yo sonreí.

Volvimos al Caldero Chorreante, y al salir de allí, vimos muchos autos en la calle. Con las chicas pensamos que deberíamos caminar hasta encontrar el auto de Draco, pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando señaló el que estaba justo frente a la entrada. Era un Mercedes Benz nuevo, descapotable. Tenía asientos de cuero, estéreo con CD, y un pequeño minibar en la parte de atrás. Subimos y cuando arrancó, decidimos usar el cinturón de seguridad... Por si acaso, ya que Draco manejaba muy bien. Pasamos a dejar a Ginny en La Madriguera, a Hermione en su casa en uno de los barrios privados a las afueras de Londres, y luego me llevó a casa.

¿Quieres ir al cine, o a tomar un helado o algo? Preguntó.

Uhm... Pregunté, a ver si me dejan. Respondí.

Bajaré contigo, ¿sí?

Claro. Sonreí. Nos besamos. No éramos novios... Pero parecíamos...

Me ayudó con las bolsas y entramos a casa. Saludó cortésmente a papá, a mamá y a Harry. Yo dejé las bolsas de las compras en mi cuarto y bajé enseguida. Papá y Draco estaban charlando en el living. Yo me fui a la cocina, donde estaban Harry y mamá preparando la cena.

Mamá, ¿Puedo salir con Draco?

No. Dijo Harry.

Tú no te metas. Le dije. – Vamos mami, di que sí, ¡porfa!. Puse mi mejor cara de "por favor" y me dejó.

Vuelve antes de la 1:00 AM. ¿Sí?

Claro. ¡Gracias mami! La abracé. – No sabes lo importante que es esto para mí.

Me lo imagino.

Oye, un segundo... ¿Por qué puede salir hasta más tarde que yo si es menor? Dijo Harry confundido.

Es que ella sale con un chico mayor Harry. Además Draco es muy confiable. Respondió mamá.

Sí, tan confiable como dejar a un gato cuidando un pájaro... Dijo Harry por lo bajo.

Gracias mami. Volveré antes de la 1. ¡Adiós!. Le di un beso en la mejilla, subí a mi cuarto, me puse un blazer color chocolate que combinaba con mis zapatos, una cartera pequeña marrón también, con incrustaciones de piedras, puse allí mi celular, la billetera y algunas cosas de "belleza" y bajé.

¿Lista? Dijo Draco.

Sí. Sonreí.

¿A qué hora vuelves Sil? Preguntó papá.

Antes de la 1... Eso dijo mamá.

Bien. Si la traes más tarde Draco, no tendrá permiso ya eh. Le guiñó un ojo.

Está bien señor Potter. Hasta luego. Se dieron la mano. Yo le di un beso en la mejilla a papá y salimos.

Te ves hermosa. ¿Te cambiaste de ropa?

Sí... Gracias. Sonreí.

Te ves muy sexy. Me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Subimos al auto y nos fuimos. Me invitó al cine, luego fuimos a cenar a un fino restauran y por último, para terminar la romántica velada, fuimos a caminar por el puente que estaba sobre el riachuelo. La luna se reflejaba en el agua y nosotros íbamos charlando tomados de la mano. Realmente Draco era un caballero, de esos chicos que ya no hay busques por cielo y tierra.

Cerca de las 12:30 estábamos regresando del paseo por el parque.

Tengo frío. Le dije.

Ohh pobre mi angelito. Me abrazó. – Espero que no te enfermes.

No... Así estoy mejor. Le sonreí y por instinto, le di un beso en los labios. – Lo... Siento... No quería... En realidad sí pero... Fue algo... Lo lamento. Le dije, mirando al suelo.

Es el mejor beso que me han robado. Dijo. – Pero... Mejor será si me lo devuelves. Sonrió y me besó.

Regresamos al auto y estuvimos un rato de mimos y besos ahí...


	5. El accidente

_Capítulo 5: El accidente_

Después de unos cuantos besos y caricias en el auto de Draco, me senté en el lugar del acompañante (Sí, estaba sentada en sus piernas anteriormente, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación... ¡Sí serán cochinos! Pensaban en "eso" Ajahhh... Qué mentes tan sucias tienen, snif...).

Silvana, ¿Ahora me responderás lo que quiero oír?

No sé qué quieres oír... Respondí algo confundida. ¿De qué me hablaba?

¿Quieres ser mi novia?... Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Sí... Sonreí.

¡Hay Dios! ¡Cómo amo a esta mujer! Exclamó en voz alta. Me dio un beso y salió del auto. Me hizo salir del auto también y nos paramos en medio de la vereda llena de gente. - ¡Señores, señoras! Dijo. - ¡No tienen ni la menor idea de lo que es estar enamorado hasta que se conoce a este ángel bajado del cielo! Dijo abrazándome. Todos nos miraron y exclamaron un tierno "Ohh". Nos dimos un beso y subimos al auto.

Puso música (una radio que pasaba solo lentos a esa hora) y comenzó a conducir.

Íbamos muy entretenidos cantando una canción de Celine Dion cuando...

¡BEEEEEEEEC! ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEC! Sonó la bocina de un camión, pero ya era tarde...

Draco no se dio cuenta pronto y chocamos... Ambos salimos despedidos unos 50 mts. Del auto y quedamos inconscientes.

Unos diez minutos después llegaron del hospital San Mungo.

_Es tarde, es tarde Brian... Escuché muy lentamente que decía una chica desesperada._

_No, no lo es. Aún respira... Encárgate de ella, iré a ver al otro muchacho. Sentí que me ponían en algo, pero no podía abrir los ojos, me sentía muy mal y tenía mucho dolor en mi pierna derecha. Realmente sentía que moría. _

_¿Cómo está él?_

_Creo que para él sí es tarde... Dijo el chico._

_Por favor Brian... Dime que no es cierto... _

_Llevémoslo e intentemos revivirlo, pero no te prometo nada Danielle. Dijo el chico. _

_Vamos, rápido... Hay que intentar salvarle la vida..._

_Sí..._

Un... Algo arrancó y nos llevaron de urgencia al hospital a ambos. Yo estuve algo despierta hasta llegar al hospital, ahí no supe más nada.

Llama a sus casas Danielle, supongo que los parientes han de estar preocupados... Dijo Brian.

Claro. ¿Quién es ella?

La hija del Ministro James Potter...

Oh dios... ¿Y el joven?

El hijo del Señor Lucius Malfoy.

Santo Dios... ¿No se odian esas familias?

No... El rencor es por parte de Malfoy hacia Potter por quitarle el puesto en el Ministerio. Le chismoseó. – Pero no se odian. Ahora llama antes de que se haga más tarde.

Sí... Danielle marcó rápidamente el teléfono de la casa de los Potter.

Ring...

¡Deben ser ellos James! ¡Atiende!. Dijo Lily preocupada y nerviosa. Harry dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto sin saber de nada...

¿Hola?

Buenas noches señor Potter. Le habla Danielle Richardson del Hospital San Mungo.

Oh señor... ¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó James desesperado pensando lo peor.

Aquí están su hija y su... Yerno supongo... Están ambos inconscientes, en grabe estado... ¿Podría venir?

Claro que sí, inmediatamente estaré allí.

Muchas gracias, aquí le diremos con detalles lo que sucedió. Hasta luego. Colgó.

¿Eran ellos? ¿Qué pasó? ¡James! ¡Dime algo! Dijo Lily, desesperada, llorando.

Tuvieron un accidente o algo... Están en San Mungo hospitalizados. Vístete y vamos.

¿Y Harry?

Ahora lo despierto.

Pobre gente... Pensaba Danielle mientras llamaba a casa de los Malfoy.

Mansión Malfoy, buenas noches. Atendió una elfina, bostezando.

Buenas noches, necesitaría hablar con alguno de los señores de la casa... Hablaba Danielle Richardson del Hospital San Mungo. En ese momento la elfina se asustó.

Claro señorita, un momento por favor, ya viene el amo. Corrió a despertar a Lucius.

¿Qué pasa Diana? Dijo Lucius molesto por que lo había despertado.

Señor, es el Hospital San Mungo.

Ya voy. Dijo preocupado poniéndose las pantuflas. Bajó rápidamente y tomó el tubo. - ¿Hola? ¿Qué paso?

Señor Malfoy, lamento decirle que su hijo y su novia tuvieron un accidente hace 35 minutos en la ciudad. Están hospitalizados muy grabes ambos...

Ya voy. Dijo colgando el teléfono. - ¡NARCISA! ¡LEVANTATE! Gritó desde abajo. Narcisa despertó asustada, se vistió y bajó rápidamente. Lucius estaba terminando de prepararse.

¿Qué pasó amor?

Draco tubo un accidente y está en San Mungo.

¡Mi bebé! Dijo explotando en lágrimas. Subió a despertar a Malcom y se fueron los tres al hospital vía Polvos Flu.

Ambas familias llegaron juntas. Harry saludó amigablemente a Malcom, se conocían desde hacía unos años. Ninguno sabía qué pasaba hasta que fueron a la recepción con sus padres.

¿Dónde se encuentra Silvana Potter? Dijo James, abrazando a Lily, que no podía contenerse.

Habitación 402 señor Potter, por aquí. Dijo una elfina vestida de blanco.

¿Dónde está Draco Malfoy? Dijo Narcisa desesperada, llorando.

Habitación 402 señora Malfoy, vengan por aquí por favor. Dijo otra elfina.

Ambas familias entraron en el cuarto y cada una fue a ver a su correspondiente familiar.

¡Silvana! Dijo Harry, acercándose hasta mi cama. Yo apenas podía escucharlos, estaba dopada por los antibióticos y no podía hablar ni moverme. Sabía que Harry había tomado mi mano y estaba llorando junto a mí. – Hermanita... Por favor no me dejes solo. Lo escuché sollozar junto a mamá. Papá estaba parado detrás de ellos, muy apenado también.

Narcisa estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando la mano derecha de Draco entre las suyas, lloraba desconsoladamente. Lucius hablaba con los doctores, y Malcom trataba de levantar a su madre.

Señor Malfoy, tranquilícese. No podemos hacer nada más. Solo esperar que ambos recobren el conocimiento y que nos digan detalladamente qué sucedió. El auto está echo trizas, y por el lugar que los encontramos, deducimos que ninguno de los dos llevaba cinturón de seguridad... Según el conductor del camión, su hijo habría perdido el control del auto... Pero no pudimos saber más ya que lo llevaron a un hospital muggle. Es el único que no está inconsciente ni nada por el estilo.

Pero que incompetentes son. ¿Cómo lo dejan ir al maldito muggle que casi mata a mi hijo y a mí... ¡A su novia! Dijo furioso entrando a la habitación. – James, ¿Estás bien?... Preguntó calmado, al ver que papá estaba tan desecho.

Estaré mejor al saber que ambos están fuera de peligro... Respondió papá.

¿Ambos?... ¿Te preocupas por mi hijo? Preguntó extrañado.

Claro que sí... Hoy charlé por la tarde con Draco mientras esperaba a Silvana para salir... Parece tener buenas intenciones con mi hija y ella lo quiere mucho... Me preocupa su vida... Además... Miró hacia la otra cama. – Narcisa está muy mal.

Igual que Lily. Dijo mirándola. Mamá estaba sentada en mi cama abrazada a mí llorando. Harry estaba a su lado, tratando de contenerla.

Al día siguiente, Draco y yo ya estábamos fuera de peligro según las enfermeras. Nos trasladaron de habitación... Juntos. Aún no habíamos despertado.

Cerca del medio día, suponía yo, ya que era hora de la comida, mamá entró en el cuarto y dejó flores frescas en la mesa de ambos. Besó mi frente y creo que también la de Draco... Estaba más repuesta que en la noche. Se sentó en una silla entre ambas camas.

Hay hija... Cómo me gustaría saber cómo te sientes... Susurró mientras leía tristemente el periódico "El Profeta". En ese momento me desperté y con mucho dolor giré mi cabeza hasta donde ella estaba. La tapaba el diario.

En primera plana ya estaba la noticia... "Hijo de importante empresario (Lucius Malfoy) e hija del Ministro (James Potter) tienen accidente por la madrugada y están a punto de morir".

Pero si serán... Exagerados... Dije lentamente. Me dolía la garganta y además tenía tantos cables y mangueras que no sabía de qué rayos era cada una.

¡Hija! Dijo mamá levantándose feliz.

Hola mami. Sonreí.

¿Cómo estás bebe? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Adolorida... Me duele mucho mi brazo izquierdo y mi pierna derecha. ¿Qué tengo?...

Te fracturaste el cuelo, te rompiste la pierna derecha, tienes muchas raspaduras y algunos cortes en el brazo... Y definitivamente tu cara está bastante raspada también. Pero lo bueno es que no estás en peligro, y ya despertaste... No te esfuerces por hablar hija. Debes descansar. Dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo está Draco? Pregunté mirando hacia su cama.

Pues él... Dijo preocupada. – Sé rompió el brazo derecho y tiene muchos raspones...

Está mejor que yo entonces. Sonreí.

No lo sé hija... Según los doctores... Puede ser que se haya fracturado el cráneo y deben operarlo.

¿Qué? Me preocupé.

Pero estará bien. No te preocupes... Pronto saldrás de aquí.

Mami... Él no puede morir, ¿Verdad?

No lo sé mi vida... Nadie tiene la vida comprada... Respondió

Mami, él no tiene que morirse... Anoche me pidió que fuera su novia, y fue el chico más dulce del mundo. Por favor.. Has algo... Te lo ruego. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos y rodaron por mis mejillas.

Rezaré mucho por él hija... Te lo prometo. Ahora descansa por favor, ¿sí?

Lo intentaré mami. Gracias. Le dije.

De nada bebe...

En ese momento llegó Harry.

Hola mamá. ¿Cómo está?

Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Le dije sonriendo.

Hay hermanita... Qué susto me diste... ¡Creí que ibas a abandonarme! Me regañó.

¿Abandonarte? No te librarás tan fácil de mí. ¡Ja! Sonreí maliciosamente.

Sí, eso espero. Dijo sonriendo. – Ya di aviso en el colegio que no puedes ir... Así que... Ginny te copiará la tarea. ¿Bien?

No puedo hacer más que aceptar así que...

Sí...

Hola chicos. Hola Lily. Saludaron Ginny, Ron y Hermione entrando a la habitación.

Hola chicos. Saludó mamá amablemente.

¿Cómo te sientes Sil? Dijo Ron, preocupado.

Mmmh... Podría estar mejor... Pero no me quejo. Dije sonriendo.

Te traje un regalo. Me mostró una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rosa y la abrió. Dentro había un hermoso colgante en forma de corazón. Era de oro.

Hay Ron. ¡Muchas gracias! Le dije. – No tenías que molestarte.

No es molestia... Sonrió. - ¿Qué hacías anoche con Malfoy? Preguntó curioso.

Pues... Yo... Salí con él a cenar... Fuimos al cine y luego a pasear por el parque...

Ya veo... ¿Pero con Malfoy? Iugh. Exclamó.

¿Pasó algo que debamos saber? Preguntó Ginny.

Son novios. Respondió mamá sonriente. La miré diciendo "metiste la pata". Me miró seria y leí en sus labios que me decía "lo siento".

¡Felicitaciones! Dijeron las chicas. Ron, por otra parte, salió del cuarto con Harry, parecía triste.


	6. ¿¡Que Draco qué?

_Capítulo 6: ¿Qué Draco qué?_

Pasaron algunos días y fui mejorando, pero Draco me preocupaba, aún no había despertado, parecía muerto.

Cuando ya podía levantarme, me dieron de alta. Tenía la pierna enyesada y el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, pero ya podía caminar.

Hija, debemos irnos. Dijo mamá, tomando mi mochila.

Está bien... Ya voy, déjame despedirme. ¿Sí?

De acuerdo. Sonrió y se fue. Me acerqué hasta la cama de Draco.

Hola mi amor... Saludé. Le di un beso en los labios. – Cómo quisiera que despertaras... Me da tanto miedo verte así... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros Draco?. Tome una de sus manos entre las mías. – Por favor... Te lo ruego... No me dejes sola... Te lo ruego Draco, por favor... Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. – Te amo... Vendré a visitarte todos los días, te lo prometo mi vida. Le dije. No sabía si estaba oyéndome o no, pero por lo menos lo intentaba. – Adiós. Besé su frente con cuidado y salí del cuarto.

Hasta luego señorita Potter, que se mejore. Me dijo Danielle sonriendo.

Muchas gracias Danielle, nos veremos pronto... Por favor, si algo sucede con Draco, llama a casa, ¿sí?

Está bien, te lo prometo. Me guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad. Le sonreí y salí del hospital.

¿Lista? Dijo papá cuando subí al auto.

Vamos... Respondí.

Puso en marcha el auto y nos fuimos.

Al llegar a casa, mis amigos del colegio, algunos amigos del barrio y mi hermano estaban esperándonos. Había un gran cartel mágico que decía "Bienvenida a Casa Sil" y en el salón de la casa que teníamos para "eventos especiales" según papá, la mesa estaba repleta de comida chatarra y en medio había una enorme torta.

Saludé a todos y comenzó la fiesta, aunque en realidad no me sentía con ánimos de hacer ninguna fiesta, me sentía tan mal por Draco.. Él quizás sufriendo en el hospital y yo, ¿festejando?

Me senté en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, lejos de donde los demás tenían la fiesta. Tomé un cuaderno negro que tenía ahí y comencé a escribir. Ron se acercó y se sentó a mi lado.

Hola Sil. Sonrió. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hola Ron... No muy bien ah decir verdad.

¿Por qué? ¿Te duele algo? Preguntó preocupado.

No, no es eso, es que... Draco sigue internado sin despertar y yo aquí con todos mis amigos, festejando, ¿qué?

Que estás bien.

Pero de nada me sirve si Draco está mal... Preferiría morir si algo le sucede... Dije volviendo a lo que escribía.

Ya veo... Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

Sí, lo amo...

Ya veo. Respondió.

Estuvimos charlando un largo rato hasta que la fiesta terminó. Cuando todos se habían ido, ayudé a mamá a limpiar, junto con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Hija no te esfuerces. Dijo mamá.

No te preocupes, estaré bien.

En ese momento, sonó el teléfono. Fui hasta el living y atendí.

¿Hola?

Hola Silvana, soy Danielle. Dijo una voz al otro lado del tubo.

¡Danie! ¿Pasó algo con Draco? Pregunté preocupada.

No, él está bien... Se despertó.

¡Qué bien! Dije contenta.

No sé sí tanto... Tiene amnesia... Dijo preocupada.

¿Qué Draco qué? Pregunté confundida.

Sí, no recuerda nada... Ni a nadie... Respondió.

Estás bromeando. Le dije.

No, lo siento Sil... Si quieres venir a verlo, puedes, pero creo que será un poco inútil...

Está bien... Gracias Danie, nos vemos.

Un beso Sil. Adiós.

Adiós.

Colgué. ¿Por qué Draco no recordaba nada?... ¿Acaso era una broma pesada? ¿Por qué esto nos pasaba justo ahora que teníamos una relación? Me caí sentada en el suelo, me sentía fatal. Me dolía el pecho. Hermione se acercó hasta mí y se arrodilló a mi lado.

¿Estás bien?

Hermi... Él no recuerda nada... Le dije llorando.

¿Él? ¿De quién hablas?

De Draco... Me dijo Danielle, la chica del hospital, que tiene amnesia...

Oh Sil... Me abrazó. Estando en sus brazos, rompí a llorar.

Mamá, Ginny, Harry y Ron se acercaron hasta donde nosotras estábamos.

¿Qué pasó Sil? ¿Quién era? Preguntó mamá.

Era Danielle, la chica del hospital.

¿Pasó algo?

Draco despertó.

¿Y por eso estás así? Hija, es una buena noticia. Sonrió.

No, es que... Tiene amnesia... No recuerda nada ni a nadie... Ni siquiera sabe el nombre de sus padres. Dije tratando de calmarme.

Hay hija... Pero... ¿Sabes algo? Muchas veces la amnesia es temporal... Quizás se acuerde de ti muy pronto. Dijo tratando de animarme.

Eso espero... Iré a verlo, ¿puedo mamá?

Sí hija.

¿Quieres que te acompañe? Preguntó Hermione.

Sí, por favor... Tú y Ginny...

De acuerdo. ¿Ya?

Sí, por favor chicas.

Está bien.

Fui a mi cuarto, busqué algunas cosas, las metí en una mochila y salimos. Mamá nos fue a dejar.

Entramos al hospital y fuimos directo al cuarto donde estaba Draco. Estaba despierto. Tocamos a la puerta.

Pase. Oímos que decía. Entramos las tres.

Hola Draco. Saludé.

Hola... ¿Quién eres?... Preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Y qué te pasó? Dijo señalando mi yeso y el brazo en cabestrillo.

Draco yo... Me acerqué hasta su cama. – Soy Silvana Potter...

¿Una amiga del colegio? Sonrió.

No... Soy... Tu novia... Dije mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Mi novia? Repitió algo confundido. - ¿Tengo novia?...

Sí... Y lo que me pasó es pues... Nosotros... Hace una semana nos encontramos en El Caldero Chorreante y...

Le conté toda la historia con pelos y señas. Le dije del gatito, de la invitación que me había hecho, la película que habíamos ido a ver, todo, pero aún así no me recordaba.

Mira Silvana, yo.. Quiero ser sincero contigo, ¿sí? Porque me parece que eres una buena chica y no quiero que sufras por mí. Quiero que me disculpes pero... No te recuerdo... Y si eso es producto del "accidente" que dices que tuvimos, preferiría que fuéramos solo amigos... Así nos conocemos y me cuentas sobre ti y cosas así... Para ver si puedo recordarte o algo por el estilo. ¿Té molesta? Me miró a los ojos.

Pues... No tengo elección. Le respondí. - ¿Volverás al colegio?...

No recuerdo nada... No sé dónde queda ni nada por el estilo... ¿Podrías ayudarme? ¿Ser mi tutora?. En ese momento llegó Narcisa.

Creo que sería buena idea... Dijo.

Narcisa yo... No estoy segura... No voy en el mismo curso que él.

Entonces tendrá que repetir un año Sil. Ya casi están en finales y Draco no podrá asistir.

¿No hablaron con Dumbledore?

No... Pero con Lucius creemos que es buena idea hacerlo repetir un año... Le costará mucho retomar lo de ahora si no recuerda nada, por favor Silvana.

Está bien...

Muchas gracias querida, eres un amor.

De nada Narcisa...

¿Podrás ir a casa a darle clases en vacaciones de verano?

Sí.

Con Narcisa arreglamos todo ahí. Me daba pena que Draco tuviera que repetir ese año cuando solo había perdido unos pocos días de clase, así que le dije que intentaría convencer a mi hermano de que le explicara las últimas cosas que habían visto para ver si Draco podía salvar su año. Estuvo de acuerdo.


	7. El hermano de Draco

_Capítulo 7: El hermano de Draco_

Pasaron algunos días. Yo iba a ver siempre a Draco. Le contaba de cosas que pasaban en el colegio, él me contaba de cosas que le sucedían en el hospital... Y le daba algunas clases. Entendía rápido y practicaba mucho todo lo que Harry le decía que hiciera. Se llevaban muy bien, eran casi como amigos. Cuando Harry iba conmigo a verlo para darle alguna clase "extra", reían y bromeaban mucho. Yo los miraba sonriendo, feliz de que por fin se llevaran, aunque me entristecía recordar el motivo por el cual las cosas eran así. Draco aún no me recordaba... Pero habíamos avanzado, ya que le había llevado unas fotos que tomamos ese día del accidente en el parque y me dijo que recordaba algo de eso entre sueños muy vagos.

Bueno chicos, me voy, debo hacer mis tareas. Dijo Harry por fin después de una hora.

Bien hermano. Nos vemos en casa... ¿O te irás ya a Hogwarts? Pregunté.

Mmmh... Debo regresar al colegio, sabes que solo salgo para poder darle las clases a Draco.

Está bien... Entonces... Mándale saludos a los chicos.

De acuerdo. Adiós. Me dio un beso en la mejilla, se saludó de la mano con Draco y se fue.

Oye no es tan difícil como yo lo creía... Entiendo bien lo de Pociones y Transformaciones. ¿Crees que podré pasar?

Pues... Si te dan pronto de alta y vuelves al colegio, quizás sí... Yo por mi parte ya logré salvar mi año. Le dije pensando por todo lo que había tenido que pasar... Clases aparte, estudiar hasta tarde, ir y venir de aquí para allá, pero había tenido un buen resultado todo eso.

Entonces me pondré en campaña para hacerlo. Sonrió.

Bien. Le sonreí. – Ahora, veamos... Busqué en mi mochila unos libros y comencé a explicarle unas cosas sobre Runas Antiguas, luego Aritmancia y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Dos horas después ya habíamos terminado. - ¿Entendiste todo?...

Sí. No es difícil... Solo... ¡Largo! Exclamó mirando el pergamino de 4 metros de largo que debía estudiar para Runas Antiguas. – No estoy seguro de poder pasar Sil... Dijo preocupado.

No te preocupes Draco, sé que si le pones un poco de empeño lo lograrás.

¿Segura? ¿Crees en mí?

¡Claro que sí! Me acerqué hasta él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

¿Y eso? Dijo algo sonrojado.

Te lo mereces. Le sonreí. – Bueno... Miré mi reloj. – Ya debo irme. Es tarde. Comencé a recoger mis cosas.

Quédate... Por favor... Dijo algo entristecido.

¿Enserio deseas que me quede contigo?

Claro... Mis padres no vienen a visitarme ya a estas horas, y mi hermano tampoco... Tú eres la única que todos los días está aquí a la hora que promete, nunca me abandonas.

Nunca lo haría Draco... Te lo prometí hace mucho, y no romperé mi promesa. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías. – Te quiero...

Yo también te quiero Sil. Se sentó en la cama y besó mi frente. - ¿Te quedarás? Por favor...

Está bien, déjame llamar a casa para avisar...

Gracias.

No hay nada que agradecer. Respondí.

Llamé a casa. Hablé con mamá y le expliqué la situación. Me dijo que estaba bien, que podía quedarme, así que colgué el teléfono y regresé al cuarto. Me encontré con una sorpresa. Allí estaba Malcom.

Hola Malcom. Saludé alegremente. – No te esperábamos por aquí.

Vine desde Durmstrang para ver a mi hermano... ¿No los molesto, verdad?

No. Respondí.

Hermano, ¿la conoces? Preguntó Draco.

Claro que sí tonto, me la presentaste tú en El Caldero Chorreante hace 1 mes. Dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

Ah... ¡No me golpees! Dijo Draco. – Le diré a mamá que eres malo conmigo.

Hay sí tú "le diré a mamá". ¡Bebé! Exclamó Malcom haciéndole burla a su hermano.

Malcom, no creo que deberías molestarlo... Dije sentándome a su lado.

Es solo una broma. Sonrió. – Y dime Sil... ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

Hoy se queda conmigo. Respondió Draco rápidamente.

Oh ya veo... Me miró. – Mmmh... ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

No lo sé... Yo le prometí a Draco que... Lo miré.

No, está bien... Vayan... ¿Volverás? Me preguntó.

¿Estás seguro que quieres que vaya con tu hermano?...

Claro, mientras te traiga sana y salva. Dijo sonriendo. – La cuidarás, ¿verdad?

Sí. Respondió Malcom.

Bien, vayan entonces.

¿Necesitas algo?

No, estaré bien. Dormiré un rato. Dijo Draco. – Ya váyanse.

Está bien... Malcom y yo salimos. - ¡Adiós! Dije.

Malcom me invitó a tomar un helado, pero como hacía algo de frío, mejor nos fuimos a una confitería que estaba en el centro, a tomar un café o algo caliente.

Al llegar a "Friends", nos atendieron enseguida. Él pidió un café y yo un chocolate. Estuvimos un largo rato sentados ahí, junto a la ventana, charlando. Me hizo varias preguntas sobre mi relación con Draco, cómo nos habíamos conocido, cuándo, y muchas cosas más. ¿Para qué quería él saber todo eso?... Y yo que sé... En fin... Luego fuimos a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Esa noche estaba muy linda, aunque hacía algo de frío, y yo no tenía abrigo...

Mejor volvamos, ¿sí? Tengo frío.

Oh pobrecita. Dijo. Se quitó la campera y me la pasó.

¿Qué haces?

No quiero que te enfermes. Dijo sonriendo. – Póntelo. ¡Vaya! Este chico era tan caballero como su hermano.

Gracias Malcom. Me puse la campera y seguimos caminando un rato más.

Un poco antes de llegar al parque, decidimos volver. Pero antes me detuvo justo en el puente que estaba sobre el riachuelo y me abrazó. Eso... Fue algo raro, pero sin embargo no me pareció que tuviera malas intenciones... Hasta que luego... Trató de besarme cuando volvíamos al hospital.

¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Aléjate!. Lo empujé. Me miró sorprendido.

¿Qué té pasa? Soy igual a Draco y ¿no quieres darme solo un beso?. Alzó ambos brazos en señal de "qué demonios tienes".

¡No eres igual a él!

Claro que sí hermosa. Me tomó por la cintura y me besó a la fuerza. Lo empujé una vez más, y ésta, calló en el suelo.

No lo eres. Draco es dulce, tierno y comprende cuando alguien no quiere saber nada de su existencia. Tú eres manipulador y crees que a la fuerza lograrías que alguien te amara. Puedes ser igual o casi igual a Draco por fuera, pero interiormente, eres muy distinto de él. Hubo un momento de silencio... – Además... Le prometí que nunca lo engañaría.

No tiene por qué enterarse... Aparte, por lo que sé, él te dejó cuando te enteraste de que no te recordaba.

Puede ser, pero yo le pertenezco solo a él. Se paró y me tomó nuevamente por la cintura.

Mi vida, Draco no es para ti... Tu mereces algo mejor. Alguien con estilo, romántico y muy apasionado... Soy lo que necesitas. Me besó nuevamente a la fuerza. Lo empujé otra vez.

¡Eres un imbécil Malcom! Me quité su campera y la tiré al suelo. – Me arrepiento de haber dejado solo a Draco en el hospital por salir contigo. ¡Adiós! Le dije. Comencé a correr hacia el centro.

Una vez segura de que Malcom no estaba cerca, saqué mi varita de la cartera y, escondida en un callejón desierto, murmuré.

_¡Aparición!_

De pronto estaba en el cuarto de Draco, junto a su cama. Me quedó mirando con los ojos como dos huevos.

Vaya... Linda forma de llegar.

Me meteré en problemas por usar ese hechizo... Comenté guardando la varita en la cartera.

¿Por qué?

Porque hay que tener licencia para aparecerse... Además hay que pasar un examen... Yo no pasé el examen ni tengo la licencia. Pero debía huir de tu hermano. ¡Qué imbécil!

¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo? Dijo parándose rápidamente.

Quiso besarme a la fuerza... En realidad... Lo logró... Dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con la manga de la remera.

¡Qué patán! Dijo Draco furioso.

Sí... Lo sé... Pero... Draco, acuéstate... No te preocupes.

Te juro que si aparece por aquí, lo mato.


	8. ¿Voldemort?

_Capítulo 8: ... ¿Voldemort?..._

Al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrido con Malcom (maldito patán...) le dieron el alta a Draco.

Como sus padres estaban "ocupados", me encargué de acompañarlo hasta su casa. Al salir del hospital, Draco respiró profundamente y sonrió. Luego me comentó de lo feliz que estaba de poder respirar aire fresco.

Uno de los autos de los custodios que papá me había puesto estaba esperándonos en la calle. Cruzamos y entramos al auto.

¿Dónde señorita Potter?

A la mansión Malfoy, por favor.

Bien.

Gracias Peter. Sonreí.

Draco iba muy callado y tranquilo mirando por la ventana. Yo iba estudiando, tenía un examen al día siguiente, y parecía ser difícil. A partir de mañana ya me quedaba en el colegio lo que quedaba de año escolar, que no era más que un mes...

Te ves muy linda hoy. Escuché que decía Draco. Levanté la vista de mis apuntes y lo miré.

Gracias Draco. Sonreí.

No es nada... También sonrió. – No te has cruzado a mi hermano hoy, ¿verdad?

No... ¿Por qué?

Tampoco fue al hospital... Desgraciado... Dijo con un brillo de maldad en los ojos.

No es para tanto, solo fue un beso... Dije tratando de no darle importancia al tema.

Pero no tiene por qué besar a alguien que no quiere... Lo hizo en contra de tu voluntad. Ya verá cuando lo encuentre por ahí...

Tranquilízate. Enserio, no importa.

El resto del viaje seguimos callados.

Al llegar, bajé con Draco y lo acompañé hasta la entrada.

¿Vienes? Preguntó

No lo sé... No creo que sea buena idea. Dije mirando hacia arriba. En la ventana superior estaba Malcom saludándome.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? Miró hacia la ventana también.- ¡Ese maldito!. Exclamó entrando rápidamente.

¡Draco, no peleen!. Dije, pero ya era tarde. Subió las escaleras rápidamente y desapareció de mi vista. - ¡Rayos! ¡Este chico nunca me escucha! Entré corriendo también y subí las escaleras.

Al llegar hasta arriba, escuché ruido en un cuarto que estaba algo alejado, así que fui hasta ahí y los encontré. Estaba Draco encima de Malcom, golpeándolo, y Malcom no se defendía ni nada por el estilo pero... Lo miré más atentamente. ¡Estaba sacando su varita! Corrí hasta ellos, pero no llegué a tiempo.

_¡CRUCIO!._ Gritó Malcom, apuntando hacia su hermano. Draco cayó a unos metros de él, en el suelo, retorciéndose del dolor.

¡¡¡Draco!. Grité desesperada, acercándome a él. – Maldito seas Malcom. ¿Qué rayos te sucede imbécil? ¡No puedes hacerle algo así a tu propio hermano!

Pues como ves, lo hice. Sonrió.

¡Detenlo! ¡Has que pare! ¡Lo estás matando!. Le grité asustada.

¿Por qué? ¡Que muera! Ese desgraciado infeliz me quitó todo lo que más quiero.

Malcom, te lo ruego, detén el hechizo. Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Pero tú... Me tomó fuertemente por el brazo. – Te vienes conmigo. Hay alguien que necesita de tu ayuda.

¿Qué?... ¿De qué hablas?...

Ya sabrás de qué hablo primor. Detuvo el hechizo. Draco se quedó tendido en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse.

¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?

Eso creo...

Ya vámonos, por Dios. Me tomó aún más fuerte del brazo y tomó con la mano izquierda una copa de oro que había sobre el escritorio del despacho.

Inmediatamente nos aparecimos en un lugar polvoriento, sucio y muy oscuro.

Ahora el Señor verá de lo que estoy echo. Sonrió con maldad.

Yo lo miré. ¿Adónde estábamos? ¿Qué había querido decir cuando me había dicho que necesitaba de mi ayuda?

Caminamos largo rato por un pasillo lleno de cosas sucias y rotas, hasta llegar al final, donde una puerta de madera se abrió, haciendo un chirriante ruido estremecedor. Me empujó y caí en el suelo, dentro del cuarto. Al levantar la vista, me encontré de frente con un horrible rostro deforme y mutilado. Parecía... Una serpiente. Me miró sonriendo maldadosamente y luego dirigió su vista hacia Malcom. Yo me alejé de aquella cosa arrastrándome un poco por el mugriento suelo.

Se la traje señor. No es Harry Potter, pero servirá de señuelo. Dijo sonriente, satisfecho por su logro.

No importa que no sea Harry Potter, Malcom, tenía que ser una descendiente directa de alguna persona de mi familia, servirá para mis planes. Ahora... Llévala a la habitación que le preparó Colagusano antes de huir, y enciérrala allí, no quiero que se escape.

Sí mi Lord. Respondió Malcom, haciendo una reverencia.

Malcom, ¿Qué pasa aquí? Pregunté muy asustada, caminando detrás de él.

¿Qué acaso no reconociste a ese hombre de ahí dentro?

¿Eso era un hombre? Pregunté en voz baja.

¡Idiota!. Se dio media vuelta y me dio una bofetada. Caí al suelo. – No reconoces a una persona de tu propia familia, qué estúpida eres. Dijo tomándome con fuerza por el brazo. – Levántate de una vez y vámonos.

¿De mi familia has dicho? Pregunté una vez levantada.

Sí, ese hombre de allí era Lord Voldemort. Respondió de mala gana, empujándome dentro de otra habitación. Caí en la cama.

¿Y ese hombre qué rayos tiene que ver con mi familia? ¡Por Dios! No seas loco, ¡Quiso matar a mi hermano y a mis padres!. Dije furiosa. ¡Qué error tan grande que había cometido!

La loca eres tú pequeña, creas o no, Voldemort es tu pariente... Es el tío de tu madre, es por eso que le sirves para volver a recobrar fuerzas y así ser el mago tenebroso más grande que haya habido jamás.

¿Qué?... Murmuré.

Ya, descansa. Cuando el señor te necesite vendré a buscarte. Cerró la puerta.

¡No, espera! ¡Malcom!. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y traté de abrir la puerta, pero no pude, estaba trabada. - _¡Alohomora!_. Apunté con la varita hacia la puerta, pero no funciono el hechizo.

Estuve un rato intentando salir de ahí, pero nada funcionaba. El fuego no quemaba el suelo de madera, no quemaba la puerta, intenté tratar de aparecerme en otro lugar, y tampoco funcionó, hasta había utilizado el hechizo de las cadenas mágicas. Las había enganchado en la puerta y tirado de ellas, pero tampoco funciono... El lugar estaba protegido contra hechizos...

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Londres...**_

Draco ya se había recuperado. Al darse cuenta de que Malcom me había llevado con él, se dirigió a la entrada. Corrió hasta el auto y entró.

Peter, llévame a casa de los Potter. Dijo Draco mientras se subía al auto.

Pero señor Malfoy, ¿Y la señorita Potter? Preguntó preocupado.

¡Se la ha llevado mi hermano! Vámonos.

Ya...

Arrancó y en un 2x3 ya estaban en casa de mis padres. Draco entró corriendo a la casa, sin pedir siquiera permiso. Mamá pensó que era un ladrón y salió con la varita en alto, pero al ver que era Draco lo recibió sonriente.

Hola Draco querido. Ya estás mejor, ¿no? ¿Y Silvana?

Lily, tengo malas noticias, debemos actuar con rapidez.

¿Qué pasa? ¡Draco, no me asustes!

¿Dónde está Harry?

En su cuarto... ¿Qué sucede?

Mi hermano mellizo es un mortífago, y sospecho que sé ah llevado a Silvana para hacer regresar a Voldemort. Dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

¿Qué? Murmuró mamá, quedándose parada sin saber que hacer.

Draco entró en el cuarto de Harry y entró. Ahí también estaba Ron.

¿Qué crees que haces Malfoy? Dijo Harry, mirándolo sorprendido.

Harry, rápido, debemos irnos... Buscar ayuda, algo...

¿Qué rayos te sucede? Preguntó Ron, levantándose del suelo (se había caído del susto de que Draco entrara tan precipitadamente)

¡Mi hermano se llevó a Silvana! Gritó Draco, desesperado.

¿¡Qué diablos! Harry se paró de la cama y bajaron corriendo los tres.

¿Qué haremos? ¿Sabes dónde están?

Si lo supiera no hubiera venido a pedirte ayuda. Respondió Draco.

Ehm... Bien... Entonces... Harry se puso a pensar. ¿Qué podían hacer?... - ¡Ya lo sé!

Se comunicó con Sirius y en un momento ya estaba en casa. Draco le comentó la situación a Sirius y los cuatro (a mamá la obligaron a quedarse en casa), se fueron a buscar a Dumbledore.

**_En algún lugar abandonado, al sur del Valle de Godric..._**

Ya me había cansado de golpear, patear y echar hechizos contra la maldita puerta, así que me senté en la cama. ¿Alguien iría a buscarme?... No... Quizás pensaban que estaba muy cómoda y segura con Draco en su casa...

Me acurruqué en la cama y sin pensarlo, me quedé dormida.

Pasaron algunas horas, hasta que desperté con los gritos de alguien...

¡Ya idiota! ¡Te dije que la traigas!

Sí señor, ya la traigo...

Malcom abrió la puerta de un golpe y me tomó por el brazo.

¡Oye qué té pasa! ¡Suéltame! Grité golpeándolo con mi mano libre.

El señor te necesita niña.

¿Qué me harán?

Ya lo sabrás...

Me llevó hasta el jardín trasero. Ya era de noche. En el suelo se veían reflejadas las sombras de los árboles casi sin hojas, y la luna se reflejaba en el lago. ¿Dónde estaba?...

Al llegar cerca de un lugar donde había un círculo con velas y un caldero más alejado de ahí, Malcom me arrojó dentro del círculo que formaban las velas. Por poco me quemo una pierna.

Ahí la tiene señor... Es toda suya.

Una fantasmagórica figura se acercó hasta mí, con una navaja en la mano. ¿Qué me iban a hacer?...


	9. El relicario

_Capítulo 9: El relicario_

Voldemort se acercó peligrosamente hasta mí con la navaja en la mano. Tomó mi brazo izquierdo y me cortó la muñeca. Yo no hice nada, tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo peor si intentaba golpearlo.

La sangre que se derramó, cayo en una copa de oro. Soltó mi brazo cuando ya tenía la cantidad que quería y tomó la copa.

Yo rasgué un pedazo de mi remera y me vendé la herida, me sangraba y me dolía mucho. Luego sequé mis lágrimas. ¿Qué harían ahora conmigo?

Bien Malcom, dame el relicario.

¿Qué relicario señor? Preguntó Malcom.

El relicario de Salazar Slytherin, imbécil.

Oh... Ese relicario... Dijo asustado.

Sí, ese relicario. Dámelo, ¡YA! Gritó Voldemort. Yo los miraba, sentada aún dentro del círculo.

Pues... Señor... Verá, yo no...

¡No lo tienes! ¡Eres un incompetente! Ve a buscarlo ahora mismo.

Pero, no sé dónde esta. ¿El relicario de Salazar Slytherin?... Pensé.

¡Mi relicario! Exclamé sin querer en voz alta.

¿Cómo que tu relicario niña? Dijo Voldemort.

Sí... Es que... Me lo regaló hace unos 7 años mi tía Petunia... Fue el único regalo que recibí en toda mi vida de ella.

Petunia... ¿La muggle? Exclamó furioso.

Sí, así es...

Voldemort me dijo que me levantara de donde estaba y que fuera hasta donde él se encontraba. Me tomó de la mano y agarró un pedazo de un espejo roto. Al instante, nos encontrábamos en mi casa.

Mamá corrió hasta el living, y al verme toda sucia y algo lastimada, se me acercó, pero Voldemort la detuvo. Me miró con rabia.

Ve a buscarla y pobre de ti con hacer algo estúpido. Amenazó. Corrí escaleras arriba.

Tom... Exclamó mamá.

¿Tom? ¿Tom Riddle? ¡Por favor Lily! Ahora soy Lord Voldemort... Caminó hasta donde ella estaba y acarició su rostro. Mamá tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de desagrado. – Cuanto tiempo sin poder acariciar esta bella y suave piel... Dijo murmurando.

Déjame... Dijo mamá.

Vendrás conmigo y con tu hija... Seremos una gran familia feliz cuando yo pueda recuperar mi cuerpo. Dijo tomándola por la cintura.

No... Yo no te amo Tom. Dijo mamá, tratando de sacarse.

Busqué en todo mi cuarto el viejo Relicario, pero no lo encontraba. Mi cuarto era un desorden. Me senté unos segundos en la cama y pensé.

¡Ya lo sé! Dije por fin. Me paré y busqué bajo la cama.

Saqué una caja de zapatos que estaba pintada de negro y tenía frases y letras de distintos colores. La abrí y de allí saqué el viejo medallón. Estaba todo polvoriento. Lo tomé y cuando iba a bajar, pensé en pedir ayuda... Fui al cuarto de Harry, pero no había nadie allí... Nadie más que Hedwig. Se me vino una idea a la cabeza.

Tomé un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y escribí una nota. Luego la até a la pata de Hedwig y tratando de no hacer ruido, abrí la ventana.

Sh. Le dije. – Por favor Hedwig, llévala rápido hasta donde esté Harry y dásela. Necesito que no hagas ruido, ¿sí?. Movió su cabeza en señal de que había entendido la orden y salió.

Yo bajé las escaleras con el relicario puesto.

Voldemort me miró. Tenía a mamá en sus brazos, dormida... Parecía muerta. Lo miré de lejos.

¿Qué le has hecho a mamá? Pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin acercarme a él.

Lily irá con nosotros... Hija. Dijo sonriendo.

¿Hija? ...

Sí. Seremos una gran familia feliz pequeña. Ya vámonos. Me tomó por el brazo y tomó el pedazo de espejo. Al instante estábamos en el viejo y tenebroso patio trasero.

Dejó con suavidad a mamá sobre la mesa donde descansaba el caldero y se dirigió hacia mí. Malcom estaba parado, apoyado sobre una pared, mirando todo. Voldemort me quitó el relicario y me hizo volver hasta el círculo de velas.

Se acercó hasta mamá con la navaja. Iba a cortarla. Fui corriendo hasta donde él, pero sacó su varita y no supe más de nada...

¡Desmaius! Grito. Caí al suelo, inconsciente.

Ponla donde debe estar... Dijo a Malcom.

Malcom me tomó en brazos y me apoyó dentro del círculo, una vez más...

Cortó la muñeca de mamá y mezcló su sangre con la mía, luego tomó un poco de la sangre mezclada y la otra parte la arrojó al caldero. Éste hizo una pequeña explosión y su contenido cambió de color.

En casa de los Malfoy 

Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, Draco y Harry estaban reunidos intentando planear algo para averiguar dónde me encontraba. De pronto se escuchó un ruido de picoteo en uno de los grandes ventanales de la casa de Draco y abrió. Hedwig entró volando y se posó en el hombro de Harry.

¿Qué trae en la pata Harry? Dijo Hermione.

No lo sé... Le desató la nota y leyó. – Chicos, es de Silvana. Dice que... Al parecer la tienen en algún lugar del Valle de Godric. Dice que es una casa enorme y parece abandonada... Que está todo muy sucio por dentro.

¡La mansión Slytherin! Dijo Sirius, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

¿Qué? Dijo Hagrid.

La vieja mansión de Salazar Slytherin. Dijo Dumbledore. – Sí... Es posible... ¿Dice algo más el pergamino Harry?

Dice algo sobre un medallón y un caldero... Pero no especifica nada.

Voldemort la quiere para poder volver... Pero también necesita a Lily... Pensó. – No dice nada de tu madre, ¿Verdad Harry?

No...

Necesita mezclar la sangre de Silvana con la de uno de sus padres, tomar la mitad, la otra mitad verterla en la poción renacedora, y mezclar todo eso. Luego debe hacer sacrificar a alguno de su bando por alguna persona que sea de su familia, que sería tu hermana, Harry, y tomar la poción... Después de eso... No hay vuelta atrás... Si ya la bebió, estamos en problemas. Explicó Dumbledore.

¡Pues vamos! ¿Qué esperamos? Dijo Draco.

Vámonos. ¿Tienen todos sus varitas, verdad? Dijo Sirius.

Sí.

Tómense de las manos todos y luego Harry, tómame del brazo.

Todos hicieron lo que Sirius dijo. Luego éste último tomó un cuadro que había con una foto de él, mi papá y Lupín y se encontraban, unos segundos después, frente a la mansión Slytherin.

Vaya... ¿Enserio están aquí? Este lugar da miedo... Dijo Hermione.

Entremos. Dijo Dumbledore.

Todos lo siguieron y fueron al patio trasero.

_¡Imperius!_. Dijo Voldemort. Yo me sentí rara, y comencé a hacer cosas que yo no haría. Tomé mi varita y apunté hacia Malcom. ¿Qué diablos me sucedía?

¿Qué crees que me haces? Dijo Malcom, cuando lo tomé por el brazo y lo empujé dentro del círculo de velas. Intenté contestarle, pero no podía hablar.

Verás Malcom... Te necesito a ti como el final de todo esto... Y mi niña se encargará de terminar con tu vida. Dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué?... ¡No puede hacerme esto Señor!

¿A quién más sino? Necesito que sea alguno de mi bando... Y no puedo esperar más. Respondió. – Has lo que debes hacer Silvana... Siguió apuntándome con su varita. Yo amarré a Malcom a unas estacas que estaban clavadas en el suelo, con una soga, y volví a tomar mi varita. Todo esto que estaba haciendo, era contra mi voluntad, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTABA SUCEDIÉNDOME? Pensé.

Silvana, no lo hagas, por favor. Rogaba Malcom, tratando de soltarse. Yo no podía responderle nada, ni tampoco dejar de hacer lo que hacía... Voldemort estaba manipulándome...

Lo apunté directo al corazón con mi varita. Unas saladas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero no podía detenerme, no era tan fuerte como Voldemort.

Tomé fuertemente mi varita.

_¡Avada Kedavra!_ Pronuncié. Un hilo de luz verde salió de la punta de mi varita y fue a parar directo al corazón de Malcom.

Bien hecho pequeña. Voldemort bajó su varita y yo caí al suelo.

Me arrastré llorando hasta donde estaba el cuerpo ya inmóvil de Malcom. Lo miré. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y ya no respiraba. Miré a Voldemort.

¡Maldito desgraciado! Grité. – Me manipulaste para matar a mi amigo... Dije llorando, sin poder contenerme. Estaba llena de rabia y odio.

¿Amigo? Pero pequeña... Él te trajo hasta mí... Él te entregó, y aún así, ¿Dices que era tu amigo?

¡No importa lo que él haya hecho! Aún así era un amigo... No lo conocí mucho ni nada por el estilo, pero sé que si no te hubiera conocido, hubiera sido una excelente persona.

Eres una perra. Dijo Voldemort, apuntándome con su varita. En ese momento una puerta se abrió de un golpe y ahí apareció Dumbledore, apuntando a Voldemort con su varita.

No te atrevas Tom Ryddle. Dijo Dumbledore, bajando las escaleras, seguido de los demás, sin dejar de tener su varita en alto.


	10. La batalla

_Capítulo 10: La batalla_

Harry y Draco se acercaron corriendo hasta donde yo estaba. Draco miró con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de su hermano y me tomó en brazos. Me alejó de allí.

Dumbledore y Voldemort mantenían sus varitas en alto, apuntando hacia el otro, discutiendo. Draco me llevó hasta un cuarto donde había algo de luz y me dejó allí con Hermione. Luego fueron a buscar a mi madre.

Amiga... ¿Estás bien? Dijo Hermione mirándome. La miré a los ojos y la abracé llorando.

¿Por qué me pasa esto Hermi? ¿Qué hice?... Dije llorando. Ella también me abrazó.

No lo sé Sil... Pero te aseguro que ya todo terminará pronto... Te lo prometo... Dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Unos minutos después volvieron los chicos cargando a mi mamá entre los dos.

¿Y Ron? Preguntó Hermione.

Está tratando de quitarle el relicario de Slytherin a Voldemort con Sirius. Respondió Harry. Dejaron a mamá en un sofá, acostada, y ambos se acercaron hasta donde estábamos nosotras. Harry acarició mi cabeza, con ternura. - ¿Estás bien hermanita?

Harry... Lo miré. – Sí... No me pasó nada grave...

¿Y eso que tienes en tu muñeca? Observó Draco, tomando mi brazo izquierdo con delicadeza.

Eso... Dije.

¿Te cortó ese desgraciado, verdad? Dijo Harry, furioso.

Sí... Respondí.

Vamos Harry, debemos acabar con él.

Tengan cuidado. Dijo Hermione. – Yo las cuidare a ambas.

Bien... No salgan por nada en el mundo. Dijo Harry.

De acuerdo.

Draco y Harry se miraron, serios, y luego salieron. Nosotras con Hermione nos acercamos a la ventana, para ver que pasaba.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ Gritaron ambos cuando estaban afuera, apuntando hacia Voldemort. Como lo habían tomado por sorpresa, no pudo defenderse y quedó desarmado.

¡Malditos mocosos! Gritó Voldemort, mirándolos con odio.

_¡Locomotor Varita!_ Dijo Ron. La varita se levantó en el aire y fue hasta él. La tomó y la observó. Voldemort lo miraba con reselo.

Dame mi varita, mocoso.

Mmmh. No. _¡Diffindo!_ Ron apuntó con su varita hacia la de Voldemort y ésta se partió. Repitió el hechizo unas cuatro veces más con cada pedazo de la varita hasta que quedó reducida a unas simples astillas. Voldemort lo miró con odio.

¡Te mataré! Dijo corriendo hasta él.

No lo harás Tom. Dijo Sirius, interponiéndose. Harry corrió hasta donde estaba Sirius.

Sirius, aléjate, yo me encargo de él.

No Harry... Sería peligroso. Dijo Sirius.

Déjame, te lo ruego... Él lastimó a mi hermana y a mi madre... Yo debo encargarme de él. Denle una varita. Dijo Harry. Vaya si era testarudo...

Al escuchar esto, no tuve más remedio que salir corriendo.

¡Silvana! ¡Detente! Gritó Hermione, saliendo detrás de mí.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Harry y me puse entre él y Voldemort.

Harry, no lo hagas... Por favor. Le supliqué.

Pero hermana... ¡Él te hizo daño! No puedo dejarlo pasar así como así.

¡Harry! ¡No lo hagas! Le dije. – No te lo permitiré.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres que este desgraciado no tenga su merecido?

Sí... Pero yo lo haré.

No mataré a una niñita al primer hechizo... Comentó Voldemort.

Tú cállate... No sabes lo que puedo llegar a hacerte.

Oh, que miedo... Dijo él.

No lo harás Silvana, no puedes con él, déjame hacerlo. Se acercó Draco.

Déjala Harry... Si ella quiere hacerlo, por algo es... Y además... Yo pelearé con ella.

No, lo haré sola.

Déjame ayudarte...

¡No!

Ya... Todos peleen conmigo y cállense de una vez. Puedo con todos ustedes. Dijo Voldemort.

Si es lo que quieres... Dijo Dumbledore.

Todos nos acomodamos y le dimos a Voldemort la varita de mi madre... No podíamos aprovecharnos y dejarlo "indefenso" por así decirlo.

Primero, fue el turno de Dumbledore... Lo venció. Lo dejó inconsciente, tirado en el suelo.

Luego siguieron Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione... Y finalmente Draco.

Ahora verás, traidor. Dijo Voldemort, mirándolo con rencor.

¿Traidor? No lo creo... Yo no traicioné a mi familia como éste. Dijo señalando el cuerpo muerto de su hermano.

Sí... Tus padres aún son mortífagos... El único "niño bueno" eres tú, y ya verás lo que hago con los traidores...

_¡Expelliarmus! _Dijo Draco, desarmándolo.

_¡Sectusempra! _Gritó Voldemort, cuando recuperó su varita. Draco cayó al suelo, sangrando e inconsciente. Yo me acerqué hasta él.

¡Draco! Grité, acercándome a él. Miré a Voldemort y mi odio aumentó. - ¡Bastardo! ¡Te mataré! Dije sollozando.

¿Tú a mí?... ¿Una niña pequeña e insípida como tú? No juegues. Empezaré con algo fácil... _¡Serpensortia!_ Una serpiente cascabel salió de la punta de la varita y se me abalanzó. Intenté esquivarla, y muchas veces lo logre, pero finalmente me mordió la pierna derecha.

_¡Tarantallegra!_

_¡Finite Incantatem!_

_¡Furnunculus!_

Mocosa imbécil, no puedes terminar conmigo con hechizos tan estúpidos y fáciles. Dijo Voldemort. - _¡Avada kedavra!_ Me apuntó. Sólo un hechizo se me vino a la mente.

_¡Impedimenta!_ Como no sabía si iba a funcionar, cerré los ojos y esperé cualquier cosa... Pero por suerte, funcionó, y muy bien, ya que el hechizo creó una barrera y el hechizo rebotó... Se volvió contra Voldemort y el muerto, fue él...

Para asegurarme, me acerqué hasta su cuerpo, que estaba en el suelo. Sí, había muerto. Traté de despertar a los demás, y solo algunos reaccionaron. Sirius despertó enseguida.

¿Qué paso?... ¡Lo venciste! Dijo cuando vio el cuerpo de Voldemort en el suelo.

Eso parece... Le dije mirando una vez más a Voldemort.

Increíble sobrina, te felicito. Dijo abrazándome.

Gracias tío... Aunque no lo hice yo... Él mismo se buscó su muerte.

¿Por qué lo dices?...

Por nada en especial. Le sonreí.

Los demás fueron despertando poco a poco, sorprendidos por la muerte de Voldemort. Cuando ya estábamos todos, mamá nos llevó al hospital.

Una vez más aquí eh. Dijo Danielle mientras nos atendía a Draco y a mí.

Uhm... Eso parece... Pero... ¿Por qué estuve la vez anterior? Preguntó Draco. ¿Y a éste que bicho le había picado?...

¿No lo recuerdas?... El accidente, Malfoy. Respondió ella mientras vendaba mi muñeca y se hacía cargo del veneno de la serpiente cascabel.

Algo recuerdo... Me miró. Silvana... ¿Qué pasó esa noche? No recuerdo nada después de lo de que nos pusimos de novios. Lo miré sorprendida.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Claro que sí, ¿Por qué no habría de recordarlo?.

Le conté todo lo que había sucedido y lo recordó. Yo estaba feliz, al parecer, por el golpe que recibió al caer al suelo inconsciente, había recuperado la memoria. Le di un beso en los labios y luego Danielle lo atendió a él. Mientras tanto, Brian se hacia cargo de los demás.

Draco y yo salimos de la habitación tomados de la mano, cansados pero felices. Lucius llegó unos momentos después.

¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Lucius... Yo... Yo... Murmuré sin saber cómo explicarle que había matado a Malcom.

¿Qué pasó Sil? Dijo Lucius, preocupado.

Papá... Voldemort... La puso sobre el maleficio imperius... Y... La obligó a matar a Malcom... Respondió Draco rápidamente.

Oh... Miró hacia el suelo. Luego volvió a mirarnos. – Pero ustedes, ¿están bien?

Sí...

Me alegro. No quería que nada les pasara... Dijo sonriendo.

Draco y yo nos quedamos charlando con Lucius mientras esperábamos que los demás salieran. Luego llegó papá.

¡Hija! Corrió hasta donde yo estaba y casi me asfixio con el fuerte abrazo que me dio.

Papá... Me ahogas... Y me duele... Dije tratando de soltarme.

¡Lo siento! Me soltó. – Estaba tan preocupado, no sabía dónde estaban todos... Nadie me respondía los teléfonos, en Hogwarts nadie sabía nada de Dumbledore... ¿Qué sucedió?

Le conté todo a papá y cómo había muerto Voldemort y se sorprendió. ¡Qué imbécil! Dijo cuando le conté la parte de su muerte.

Lo sé. Respondí sonriente.

Bien... Miró a mamá y a Harry. – Vamos a casa... Deben estar exhaustos...

Sí... Algo... Dijo mamá.

Sil... ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Quiero estar contigo un rato... Dijo Draco.

Claro. Sonreí. Nos despedimos del padre de Draco y nos fuimos todos juntos.


	11. La alianza de Parkinson y Harry

_Capítulo 11: La alianza de Parkinson y Harry_

Unos días después de todo lo que había sucedido con Voldemort, Draco y yo volvimos al colegio. Todos nuestros amigos nos recibieron, felices de vernos.

¡Sil! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te pasó algo muy grave en el accidente?... Preguntó Luna.

No... Estoy bien gracias Luna.

Hablé con todos mis amigos en la sala común mientras bebíamos chocolate caliente. Luego, nos fuimos a clase de Aritmancia.

Y así es como deben calcularlo... Terminó de explicar la profesora suplente.

El timbre sonó y todos salimos.

Recuerden que el trabajo es para mañana y vale un dos cuartos de su nota total... Si no lo entregan deberán rendir toda la materia la semana que viene. Dijo casi sin darle importancia mientras guardaba sus libros.

Draco estaba esperándome en la puerta, apoyado contra la pared, en una pose muy sexy. Pensé yo.

¿Vamos?

¿Adónde? Pregunté curiosa.

Ya lo verás. Sonrió y me dio un beso en los labios.

Está bien. Sonreí y me fui con él. Mis amigas nos miraban con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos y me sonreían como diciendo "¡Vas bien!".

Draco me llevó hasta el patio trasero, cerca de la orilla del lago. Ahí paramos y miramos un rato el paisaje, en silencio.

Bien... ¿Qué querías mostrarme o... Decirme? Pregunté.

Pues... Verás...

Tu tono no me agrada Draco... Dije preocupada. - ¿Pasa algo?...

Yo... Siento mucho tener que decirte esto pero... Debo marcharme Sil...

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Adónde irás?...

Debo irme a Durmstrang. Pero... Hizo una pausa y sacó una cajita negra aterciopelada de su bolsillo. – Quería darte esto. Abrió la cajita y había dos alianzas de oro dentro.

Draco... Murmuré. – ¿Para qué quieres darme eso?

Quiero prometerte... Que cuando regrese, algún día, nos casaremos... ¿Aceptas? Preguntó mirándome directo a los ojos.

Pero Draco... ¿Volverás pronto?

No lo sé, por eso mismo quiero hacerte la promesa de que al regresar me casaré contigo... Te amo.

Prométeme que volverás y aceptaré... Pero no sin eso. Respondí tratando de aguantar mis lágrimas.

Está bien... Te lo prometo por el gran amor que te tengo. Tomó la alianza más pequeña y la puso en mi dedo anular de la mano derecha. Luego tomó la otra y se la puso en su dedo.

Hay Draco... Lo abracé y no me pude contener más.

¿Por qué justo ahora debía irse? ¿Por qué ahora que todo empezaba a estar bien? No entendía nada. Debía irse de seguro por lo que había sucedido a su hermano... ¡Rayos! ¡Maldito Voldemort una y otra vez! Gracias a Dios ahora estaba muerto y no podría causar más daño a nadie.

Draco me rodeó con sus brazos y acarició mi cabeza. Me susurró al oído que todo iba a estar bien y que trataría de volver pronto, pero aún así eso no me reconfortaba mucho... Apenas llevábamos dos meses de novios y debía irse. ¡Qué injusticia! Pensaba.

Me quedaré hasta el 27 de agosto. Dijo de pronto.

¿No te irás al finalizar las clases?

¿Para qué? Me miró y secó mis lágrimas con su mano, sonriendo dulcemente. – Las clases terminan allá también y prefiero quedarme algunos meses contigo que allá conociendo gente... Eso lo puedo hacer al llegar. Me dijo abrazándome nuevamente.

Draco...

¿Sí?

Te amo... Eres lo mejor que tengo. Le dije cerrando mis ojos y acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tú también amor...

Nos quedamos ahí un largo rato, durante toda la hora del almuerzo.

_**Dentro del castillo...**_

¡Harry! ¿Dónde vas? Dijo Hermione.

Debo buscar a Sil, no sé dónde se metió... Respondió algo preocupado.

Yo sé dónde está. Dijo Pansy Parkinson, apareciendo por otro pasillo.

¿Y a ti quién te preguntó? Dijo Hermione mirándola de arriba abajo, despectivamente.

Tú cállate sangre sucia, hablaba con Potter... Lo miró. – Como te decía, yo sé dónde está tu hermanita... Está cerca del lago con Draco. Dijo con un especial brillo de maldad en la mirada.

Gracias Parkinson. Respondió Harry.

Oye Potter... A ti no te cae Draco para tu hermana, ¿verdad?

Pues... Si no la lastima... Todo bien. Dijo Harry.

Entonces creo que puedes servirme de ayuda. Se acercó a él, jugueteando torpemente con su cabello.

¿Por qué te ayudaría?

Porque yo sé que Draco se irá a Durmstrang y dejará sola a tu hermana. Dijo sonriendo. – Eso la devastará... Y creo que no quieres ver mal a tu hermana.

¿Es cierto lo que dices?

Claro que sí. Lo escuché a Draco comentarle eso a Zabini anoche.

Vaya... Pero yo creo que Silvana debe estar hablando con él entonces.

No lo sé... Pero sí sé que por culpa de esa niña Draco me dejó así que... ¿Trato hecho? Si los separamos, tu hermana se salvará de sentirse abandonada y yo tendré a mi chico. Estiró su mano en señal de alianza.

No estoy seguro Parkinson... Titubeó Harry, mirando de reojo a Hermione, que charlaba mientras tanto con Parvati.

Oh vamos. Tú no quieres que ella sufra y yo lo quiero a él de regreso conmigo, acepta.

Está bien. Respondió Harry, tomando la mano de la chica. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía...

Harry se fue con Parkinson a la biblioteca, a planear como separarnos a Draco y a mí.

¿Qué tienes en mente? Preguntó curioso.

Pues... Tú alegarás que me viste a mí con Draco en una situación comprometedora en un salón... Y yo le diré a Draco que vi a tu hermana besándose con... ¿hay alguien que ande detrás de ella?

Ron... Pero no quiero meterlo en problemas.

No pasará nada, te lo aseguro. Le diré que la vi besándose con Ron hoy antes de clases en el patio. ¿De acuerdo?

De acuerdo... Dijo Harry.

Draco y yo ya habíamos entrado y andábamos por caminos separados, cada uno yendo a su respectiva clase, cuando me topé con Harry en un pasillo.

Hola hermanito. Saludé alegre.

Hola Sil... Oye... Debo decirte algo que no te gustará. Había un algo raro en su voz... ¿Qué pasaba?

¿De qué se trata? Pregunté.

Pues...

Me dijo que había visto hacía solo unos momentos a Draco y a Pansy en una situación muy comprometedora en el antiguo salón de trofeos. Yo lo miré y pensé que estaba mal, pero quise averiguarlo por mí misma... Fui hasta el salón. Abrí la puerta.

Draco estaba contra la pared besándose apasionadamente con Pansy. Tenía la camisa desabrochada y revuelta, y ella, la pollera desacomodada.

¡Draco!

¡Sil! Dijo él, mirándome. Empujó a Pansy y se acercó hasta mí.

¿Qué hacías besando a esa con la ropa así? Dije rompiendo a llorar. Pansy me miró y se sonreía mientras me hacía una señal de "adiós" con la mano.

Sil, yo te juro que no fue mi culpa, Pansy me trajo aquí eng...

¡No me mientas! Si no fuera por mi hermano, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo estúpida que fui siempre. ¿Acaso no dijiste hace rato que me amabas?... ¡Toma!. Me quité la alianza y la tiré al suelo. Me fui llorando. Draco miró a Pansy.

¡Eres una idiota! Gritó Draco y salió corriendo detrás de mí, mientras se acomodaba un poco la camisa.

Ese día no fui al resto de las clases que restaban y me quedé con Ginny en el cuarto. Yo estaba tirada boca abajo en mi cama, llorando y ella trataba de consolarme.

Ya Sil... Quizás deberías escuchar la versión de Draco... Quizás la chica esa lo hechizó o algo así para llevárselo.. Él te ama, sino no sé hubiera arriesgado en la batalla contra Voldemort.

No lo sé Ginny... Es tan... Raro todo esto. Respondí.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba afuera, tratando de convencer a la Dama Gorda de que debía hablar urgentemente conmigo, pero ésta no le hacía caso.


	12. El relicario de los Black

_Capítulo 12: El relicario de los Black_

Ginny me dijo que iría a ver a los chicos y traería algo para que comiéramos. Yo hice un gesto de aprobación y me quedé acurrucada en mi cama, abrazando mi gatito...

Ginny, ¿puedo pasar?... Dijo Draco, desesperado.

¿Para qué? ¿Quieres seguir engañándola? Draco, no sabes lo mal que se siente... Está destruida... No la dañes más.

Ginny, por favor, necesito hablar con ella... La tomó por los hombros y la miró suplicante. Ginny se quedó unos momentos pensando y luego entró con él.

Escucha... Yo voy a ir a ver a mi hermano y a los chicos, así que... Volveré en unos momentos... El cuarto es arriba a la derecha, el que está al final del pasillo. Si cuando regreso está peor, te golpearé. Amenazó.

Bien... Gracias Ginny. Draco subió corriendo las escaleras, y ella salió de la sala común.

Draco caminó lentamente por el pasillo pensando en lo que iba a decirme al llegar al cuarto. Estaba nervioso y sus manos estaban sudorosas. Al fin llegó hasta la habitación... Tocó la puerta dos veces y entró. Yo no respondí porque pensé que era Ginny.

¿Tan rápido volviste? Pregunté dándome vuelta para mirarla... Pero me llevé una gran sorpresa. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sil... Necesito hablar contigo. Dijo acercándose.

¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Qué lo que vi no era verdad? ¿Solo una ilusión? Draco... Vete... No quiero hablar contigo.

Por favor... Solo un minuto... Te lo ruego. Dijo acercándose hasta mí.

Bien... Me senté en la cama. – Comienza.

Draco me dijo que Pansy lo había engañado diciéndole que me había visto a mí con Ron besándonos y que se lo había llevado al salón de trofeos, alegando que allí estábamos Ron y yo. Me dijo que Pansy lo había empujado dentro del salón cuando él se dio cuenta de que allí no había nadie y que luego lo había acorralado contra la pared y que ella le había desacomodado la ropa.

En fin... Yo estaba tratando de quitármela de encima cuando tú entraste y nos viste en una situación muy desfavorable... Dijo finalizando el relato. Parecía estar diciendo la verdad...

Harry me dijo a mí que los había visto a ti y a Pansy besándose en el salón ese... Y Pansy te dijo lo mismo a ti, así que... Nos miramos y sabíamos lo que el otro estaba pensando. – Ellos tramaron todo... Dije.

Así parece ser. Dijo Draco. – Me crees, ¿verdad?...

Sí, te creo...

¡Gracias! Draco se tiró sobre mí en la cama y me abrazó y nos besamos.

En ese momento, entró Ginny.

Ejem... Carraspeó.

¡Ginny, lo siento! Dijo Draco, sentándose a mi lado en la cama. Ambos sonreíamos tímidamente y Ginny se despanzurraba de la risa.

Lamento haberlos interrumpido... Veo que se reconciliaron.

Todavía no oficialmente. Dijo Draco.

¿Cómo que no? Lo miré.

Así es... Metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó la alianza que yo había tirado cuando lo vi con Pansy. - ¿Aceptas volver conmigo?...

Claro que sí amor. Sonreí y me puse la alianza. Nos besamos.

¡Hay, qué lindos! Dijo Ginny sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

Los tres salimos de la torre de Gryffindor luego. Íbamos charlando animadamente los tres cuando nos topamos con Pansy en un pasillo. Cuando pasó a mi lado, me golpeó con el hombro. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía a esa estúpida?

¿Qué rayos tienes? Dije volteándome. Se dio la vuelta y me miró.

¿Me dices a mí niña? Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Claro que sí. Respondí.

No te metas conmigo mocosa. ¿O acaso quieres pelear conmigo? Te ganaría en todas las formas posibles. Dijo mirándose las uñas, con superioridad.

¿Eso crees? Saqué mi varita.

Claro que sí. Sacó su varita también.

Bien... _¡Babosas!_ Apunté hacia ella. Pansy cayó de rodillas al suelo, escupiendo babosas.

_¡Confundus!_ Dijo cuando estuvo un momento sin escupir babosas.

¡Sil! Dijo Ginny. - _¡Finite Incantatem!_ Dijo apuntándome con la varita. Draco se acercó hasta mí.

¡Dejen de pelear! No vale la pena.

Pero Draco...

Yo discutía con Draco cuando Ginny se acercó y finalizó el hechizo que yo le había lanzado a Pansy. Ésta se levantó cuando ya estaba bien, empujó a Ginny y me apuntó con la varita.

¡Cuidado chicos! Gritó Ginny.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ Gritó Pansy, quitándonos las varitas a los tres.

Devuélveme mi varita. Dije acercándome con los puños en alto.

¿A sí? No puedes hacerme nada idiota... No tienes arma... _¡Crucio!_ Me apuntó con su varita y caí al suelo, retorciéndome del dolor. Sentía que me golpeaban con algo parecido a un cinturón o algo por el estilo. Pansy me miraba sonriendo malignamente mientras Draco estaba en el suelo, desmayado y Ginny estaba amarrada de la baranda con unas gruesas sogas. – Pobre Sil... Está sufriendo y muy pronto morirás... Qué desgracia. Dijo riendo. - ¿Quién vendrá a ayudarte?... ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie puede ayudarte, porque no saben dónde estás!

Yo... No... Diría lo mismo... Dije como pude en el suelo aún, sintiendo que me golpeaban fuertemente unas cadenas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y ya estaba comenzando a quedarme inconsciente cuando vi que la profesora McGonagall y Harry se acercaban.

Harry le quitó la varita a Pansy y la encadenó a una silla que había ahí en el pasillo junto a una puerta. La profesora McGonagall finalizó el hechizo que me había dejado ya inconsciente y despertó a Draco. Harry había desatado a Ginny.

Me llevaron a la enfermería y estuve ahí un día y una noche entera inconsciente, con marcas en todo mi cuerpo. Pansy había sido llevada a Azkaban y en algunos días más comenzaba su juicio.

El jueves por la tarde desperté. Estaba dolorida y al mirar mi cuerpo tenía unas horribles marcas rojas largas.

Niña, por fin despiertas. Dijo Madame Pomfrey.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué día es hoy?

Pansy Parkinson te torturó con cruciatus y desde el martes por la noche estás aquí inconciente... Creí que quizás habías muerto. Dijo metiéndome una cucharada enorme de un horrible jarabe.

¡Iugh! ¿Qué es eso? Dije con asco.

Es para que te mejores... En unas horas estarás como nueva y podrás irte.

¿Y mis amigos?...

Están en el partido de Quidditch.

¿Qué? ¿Quién juega?

Creo que Slytherin contra Gryffindor. ¿Por qué?

Que suerte que no estoy allí afuera...

¿Por qué lo dices?

Es que mi novio es de Slytherin y mi hermano de Gryffindor... No iba a poder hacerle hinchada a ambos equipos...

Ya veo. Sonrió. – Bien niña, te dejo... Debo hacer algunas cosas más aún.

Se fue. Yo me paré y me acerqué a la ventana. Todos aplaudían. Parecía que Gryffindor acababa de anotar un tanto. Me acosté. Me sentía muy adolorida... Estuve un rato pensando hasta que se apareció Dobby encima de la cama.

¡Dobby! ¡Qué susto me he llevado! Dije mirándolo con los ojos como huevos.

Lo siento señorita Potter... Es que me enteré de lo sucedido por el periódico y quería saber cómo se encontraba, pero el señor no me dejaba salir de casa, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Dijo jugueteando con sus largos dedos.

Está bien. Sonreí. – No debiste preocuparte.

Es que el señor me mandó a traerle algo señorita...

¿Qué señor Dobby?

El señor Malfoy...

¿Lucius es tu amo?

Sí... ¿Usted conoce al señor?

Claro que sí, yo salgo con Draco... Conozco a Lucius y a Narcisa.

Oh ya veo... Con razón estaban tan preocupados. Le mandaron esto señorita. Sacó un paquete pequeño y me lo entregó. Lo abrí.

Dentro había un bellísimo colgante de oro que tenía una piedra rosa incrustada en el medio, y la cadena era de oro también. Había una nota pequeña dentro de la cajita.

La leí.

_Silvana:_

_Querida, nos enteramos de tu pequeño "accidente". Esperamos que te encuentres bien y te recuperes pronto._

_Te enviamos este regalo que es muy importante para nosotros... Es un colgante que ha estado en la familia durante siglos. Ah pasado de generación en generación de madre a hija en mi familia (Black). Debería habérselo dado a mi hija... Pero Draco es hijo único y no puedo tener más familia... Así que como ya eres parte de la familia, decidí entregártelo a ti. Espero que te guste y sepas cuidarlo bien._

_El colgante tiene poderes. Por favor, cuídalo bien... Si cae en manos equivocadas que no sepan manejarlo estaremos en problemas. Confío en que sabrás usarlo bien. _

_Te quieren, Narcisa y Lucius._

¡Vaya! Exclamé al terminar de leer la carta. Tomé nuevamente el colgante y lo observé bien. - ¿Esta cosa tiene poderes?...

Así es señorita... Dijo Dobby.

Pues... No sé como usarlo así que... Solo lo usaré como colgante.

Señorita... El colgante tiene poderes que pueden ser muy malos o muy buenos... Funciona con los sentimientos del corazón. Si usted quiere con todo su corazón deshacerse de alguien, sucederá, así que le recomiendo que no lo use todo el tiempo, o puede tener grandes problemas... Dijo Dobby, mirándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos vidriosos.

Gracias Dobby. Te prometo que tendré cuidado.


	13. La historia del relicario Black

_Capítulo 13: La historia_

Dobby se marchó y yo me quedé acostada. Leí la carta una vez más y recordé lo que Dobby me había advertido acerca del colgante... ¿Sería cierto que funcionaba con los deseos más profundos?...

Tomé el colgante, lo examiné minuciosamente, pero no encontraba nada extraño en él... Detrás de la placa de oro donde estaba incrustada la piedra rosa, había algo escrito en un extraño idioma. No entendía qué decía... Guardé el colgante y me quedé dormida.

Rato después me despertaron Draco y los chicos. Venían haciendo barullo.

Mi amor¿estás mejor? Dijo Draco mirándome sonriente.

Sí... Gracias por preguntar. Lo besé. - ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

Porque le ganamos a Gryffindor. Dijo sonriente mientras mantenía una enorme copa dorada en sus manos.

Wow... Felicitaciones.

¿Felicitaciones¡Hermana, perdimos! Dijo Harry entrando en el cuarto seguido de Ron, Hermione y Ginny.

Ya me enteré... Lo lamento Harry... Pero me alegro por Draco. Sonreí.

Yo te apoyo mi amor. Dijo Ginny abrazando a Harry. Draco y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y luego los miramos a ellos.

No digan nada... Dijo Ron, algo apesadumbrado.

¿Qué pasa Ron?... Pregunté.

Ginny sale con Harry. Respondió en voz baja.

¡Vaya¡Genial! Dije saltando de la alegría fuera de la cama. – Los felicito chicos. Miré a mi hermano y a Ginny.

Gracias Sil. Dijo Ginny.

Los chicos se fueron y me quedé a solas con Draco. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y vio el pequeño paquete.

¿Qué es eso? Preguntó.

Un regalo de tus padres. Es un colgante de la familia de tu madre... Dije sin darle demasiada importancia. Draco tomó la cajita y sacó de allí el colgante. Lo examinó.

Silvana, esto es...

Me explicó Dobby como funciona... Trataré de no usarlo.

No, no me refiero a eso... Es malo enserio... No lo uses... Por favor.

Claro... ¿Pero por qué es tan malo?

Porque... Verás... Mi tatarabuelo...

Draco me contó toda la historia del colgante. Había pertenecido a una ambiciona y narcisista mujer egipcia que había sido asesinada para lograr conseguir el colgante. Al parecer el tatarabuelo de Draco había salido con esa mujer y cuando la mataron, el colgante pasó a pertenecer a su hija, producto de la relación con esa mujer. La chica también fue asesinada cuando tenía unos 27 años. Todos la envidiaban ya que tenía una belleza inigualable, muchísimo dinero y fama, y tenía algo que todos deseaban... El colgante.

El colgante había pertenecido a Cleopatra, y cuando ésta murió, el colgante se fue a la tumba con ella. Según lo que Draco me dijo, el colgante lo recuperaron unos profanadores de tumbas, poco antes de que la tumba desapareciera para siempre. Fue vendido por todo el mundo y cada mujer que lo utilizaba en público al menos una vez, era asesinada, ya que todos sabían el uso del colgante y todos deseaban tenerlo.

Narcisa seguía viva porque según Draco, jamás lo había utilizado en público. Solo pequeñas reuniones familiares o cosas así. Me dijo que a su madre le encantaba sacar a relucir lo que ella tenía y el demás no, pero que por la historia que ese relicario llevaba, no se había atrevido a alardear sobre él.

Wow... Vaya historia. Le dije cuando finalizó.

Por favor mi amor. Tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas. – No lo uses... Prométemelo... No te quiero perder.

Está bien... Trataré de no usarlo... Pero... Quería ponérmelo aunque sea en la fiesta de fin de curso¿Sí?... Por favor. Le rogué.

Bien... Pero procura que nadie se entere de la historia o querrán quitártelo.

Gracias amor.

Nos besamos y luego nos fuimos de allí. Me acompañó hasta la sala común y me esperó fuera. Yo entré a dejar algunas cosas y luego salí.

Nos fuimos a pasear por ahí... Bajamos las escaleras hasta la entrada y al ver la cartelera de anuncios, decidimos irnos a Londres. La cartelera decía que ese día era libre por los preparativos de la fiesta de fin de curso, que sería al día siguiente, así que le pedí a Draco que me esperara y fui a buscar dinero y mi cartera. Ahí metí el dinero y el colgante. Iba a comprarme un vestido para la fiesta.

Cuando llegamos al callejón Diagon, Draco me acompañó hasta lo de Madame Malkin, y se compró un nuevo traje de gala para la fiesta. Yo me probaba vestidos mientras tanto. Él compró rápido y se quedó esperándome.

Lo siento Madame... Pero ninguno me queda bien... O muy suelto o muy ajustado... ¿No tiene otros, verdad? Dije saliendo del probador con unos 20 vestidos en la mano.

Pues... Hay uno... Pero no sé si te quede... Quizás te quede un poco suelto. Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

Le entregué los demás vestidos y en 5 minutos estaba de regreso del fondo de la tienda. Traía un hermoso vestido largo de seda rosa en la mano. Me lo entregó y me lo probé al instante. Me quedaba perfecto. Además tenía detalles muy delicados. Las mangas eran de raso semitransparente y muy finas, y alrededor del escote estaba todo decorado con hermosas piedras brillantes. Salí del probador. Draco se quedó boquiabierto y Madame Malkin también.

Querida, ese es tu vestido. Dijo finalmente.

Sil, te ves hermosa. Dijo Draco.

Muchas gracias. Es precioso... Me lo llevo. Dije sin pensarlo dos veces.

Entré al probador, me lo quité y me vestí con mis jeans gastados y algo rasgados (detalle que yo les había hecho), mi musculosa negra con strass y unas zapatillas blancas. Al salir, Madame Malkin lo guardó prolijamente en una caja blanca que tenía un moño rosa, puso ésta en una bolsa y le pagué.

Muchas gracias por su compra chicos. Vuelvan pronto. Dijo cuando Draco y yo salíamos de la tienda.

Hiciste una buena elección. Dijo Draco mientras caminábamos por el callejón mirando las vidrieras. – Te ves bellísima... Me miró y sonrió.

Gracias mi amor... Sonreí también y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Tomamos un helado, paseamos un rato más, y cuando oscureció, volvimos al castillo. Me acompañó hasta la sala común y ahí nos despedimos, hasta la hora de la cena.

Cuando entré, fui directo al cuarto y ahí estaban Ginny y Luna charlando.

Hola chicas. Saludé sonriente. Ambas me saludaron.

¿Qué traes ahí? Preguntó Ginny.

El vestido que me pondré mañana en la fiesta. Dije alegremente.

¡Muéstranos! Dijo Luna, excitada.

Claro...

Saqué el vestido y se los mostré.

Silvana... Es hermoso... Dijo Luna observándolo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Gracias chicas... Es bello¿No?... Además, me queda perfecto... Y... Saqué el colgante de la cartera. – Lo usaré con esto como accesorio. Ambas se quedaron mirando el colgante boquiabiertas.

Ese es el colgante... El colgante de los Black... Que perteneció a Cleopatra antes de ser asesinada. Dijo Luna.

Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Mi padre publicó un artículo de eso en El Quisquilloso... ¿Cómo lo obtuviste?... ¿Lo compraste?. Interrogó.

No... Me lo regaló la mamá de Draco.

¿Acaso esa mujer te quiere ver 3 metros bajo tierra? Dijo Ginny.

Chicas... Sé cómo funciona y les aseguro qué solo lo usaré mañana para la fiesta... Se los prometo.

Bien. Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

* * *

hollaaaa k taaal 

weno muxas gracias x seguir leyendo o.o supongo q aora estan maz intrigadas muajaja xD  
kiero subir los 2 caps. q faltan pero... prefiero hacerlas sufrir un poc mas )

buenoo

nos vemoss

besosss

Sil Felton


	14. La trampa

_Capítulo 14: La trampa_

Al otro día, las chicas y yo estábamos tan emocionadas que comenzamos a prepararnos unas 3 horas antes de la fiesta. Con Draco habíamos quedado en encontrarnos fuera de la sala común, así que debía estar lista con tiempo...

¿Qué se van a poner chicas? Pregunté a Luna, Hermione y Ginny, que estaban maquillándose y arreglándose el cabello.

Vestido. Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

Hay, ya sé, pero, ¿Qué vestidos?

El mío es celeste. Dijo Luna. – Me dijo mamá que me queda bien por mi color de cabello y de ojos... Se quedó unos minutos en silencio, pensando, y luego volvió al trabajo de hacerse rulos.

El mío es blanco. Dijo Ginny, mientras se maquillaba.

El mío es negro y tiene detalles en gris brillante. Dijo Hermione, mientras se alisaba el cabello y se peinaba.

Me muero por verlas ya listas. Dije con una mirada soñadora.

Seguimos charlando y arreglándonos un rato hasta que estuvimos listas. Luego nos pusimos los vestidos y todas quedamos impresionadas con el vestido de la otra... Eran todos muy bonitos.

Al llegar la hora de ir al baile, salí y Draco ya estaba esperándome. Me quedó mirando con los ojos bien grandes. Sonreí.

¿Qué pasa?

Te ves preciosa mi amor... Dijo dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Gracias.

Tenía el cabello suelto con rulos, unos lindos aros rosa colgantes, el vestido rosa que me había comprado el día anterior, el colgante y unas sandalias taco alto rosa claro también.

Draco se veía muy lindo. Tenía un traje negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra también, y tenía unos mechones de cabello sobre la cara, lo que le daba un aspecto más sexy. Se veía tan lindo...

Esperamos a que Harry y Ginny salieran y nos fuimos juntos. Íbamos a esperar también a Hermione y Luna, pero no sabíamos con quienes iban y en qué habían quedado, así que bajamos.

El gran salón estaba decorado muy lindo. El "cielo" estaba estrellado, había mesas decoradas con manteles blancos, velas flotantes y vajilla de oro. Luego había una música tranquila de fondo y había unas pocas personas. Con los chicos fuimos hasta una mesa y nos sentamos allí a tomar algo y charlar. Entre tanto, el Gran Salón se fue llenando poco a poco, hasta que quedó repleto.

Oigan... ¿Y Hermione?. Dijo Ginny, mirando alrededor.

No lo sé. ¿Te dijo con quién iba a venir?. Pregunté.

No, quería que fuera sorpresa.

Ya veo... ¿Y Luna?

Ella... Tampoco me dijo.

¿Vamos a buscarlas? Dije parándome.

Está bien. Ya venimos mi amor. Dijo dándole un beso a Harry.

Bien...

Volvemos enseguida amor. Dije acariciando el rostro de Draco suavemente.

Eh... A él le dieron un beso... Yo quiero uno también. Dijo Draco poniendo cara de perro mojado. Sonreí y lo besé. – Así está mejor. Dijo sonriendo, satisfecho.

Bueno... Ya venimos...

Ginny y yo subimos a buscar a Luna, pero no estaba en la habitación... Ni Hermione tampoco. Lo raro era, que no nos habíamos cruzado con ninguna de las dos al subir, así que Ginny y yo decidimos separarnos cada una en un piso así buscábamos mejor. Aunque, ¿Dónde podrían estar?...

Yo estaba en el último piso, ya en las mazmorras, buscando, cuando escuché un terrible ruido. Parecía un estallido o algo así... Bajé las escaleras corriendo. En el camino, me tropecé con Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

¿Qué fue eso? Dijo Ginny asustada.

No lo sé. Se escuchó hasta las mazmorras, vamos. Dije sacando mi varita.

Cuando llegamos hasta el Gran Salón, vimos todo el lugar sucio y destrozado. ¿Qué diablos había pasado allí? Dumbledore estaba tendido en el suelo y los profesores parecían desmayados. Los chicos estaban muchos escondidos debajo de las mesas, o espiaban desde el pasillo. Desesperada, comencé a buscar a Draco y a Harry. No estaban en ningún lugar...

Sil, Sil. Escuché una voz familiar. Me di vuelta.

¿Quién es?

Yo. Parvati entró al salón con cara de terror. - ¿Buscas a Draco, verdad?

Sí.

Se lo llevaron.

¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

Unos mortífagos aparecieron aquí, desmayaron a todos y luego se lo llevaron... No sé la razón.

¿Y Harry?

No lo sé, salió detrás de ellos.

¡No! Hay Dios... Estaba preocupada. ¿Qué querían los mortífagos con Draco?

Lo siento amiga... Es lo único que te puedo decir... No sé más que lo que vi.

Gracias Parvati... Gracias.

Me fui a buscar a los demás. Les comenté lo sucedido y decidimos ir a buscarlos.

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos largamos de allí.

¿En qué nos iremos? Dijo Ginny.

Buena pregunta...

Tengo una idea. Dijo Ron. Chifló y del Bosque Prohibido salió un viejo auto azul. – Ahí está... Sonrió.

¿En eso iremos? Dijo Ginny.

Es el antiguo auto de papá... El que le robé. Dijo poniéndose rojo.

Bien, vámonos...

Todos nos subimos al auto y cuando Ron le dijo que debía buscar a Harry, el auto comenzó a volar inmediatamente.

¿Cómo sabe dónde está?. Pregunté curiosa.

Es que ah de haber escuchado lo que sucedió... Este auto parece tener vida propia... Dijo Ron.

Yo creo que así es. Dijo Ginny.

Después de casi 2 horas de viaje, por fin llegamos. El auto bajó y de detuvo en una antiquísima casa de estilo inglés... Pero eso no parecía Inglaterra... Estaba casi segura de que estábamos en Finlandia o por ahí cerca. Hacía mucho frío. Nos bajamos del auto y observamos con detenimiento la casa.

¿Creen que estén aquí?... Interrogué mirando la casa con algo de miedo. El cielo estaba oscuro, no había luna, y eso le hacía dar un aspecto más horrible aún. Parecía una casa embrujada... Además, era enorme. Tenía 4 pisos y la mayoría de las ventanas estaban tapadas con tablas.

Pues... Dijo Ron observando algo con mucha atención. – Eso parece. Miren. Señaló al jardín trasero. Se veía una luz y parecía que había personas allí.

Bien... Entremos...

¡Chicas!... Son mortífagos... Nos matarán. Dijo Ginny, temblando de miedo.

Ella tiene razón. Dijo Hermione.

Pues no sé ustedes... Pero una de las personas que más quiero en mi vida está ahí y estoy segura de que los mortífagos esos no quieren nada bueno con Draco, así que aunque deba entrar sola, entraré. Dije con paso decidido.

Todos cruzaron miradas y luego entraron detrás de mí. Entramos a la casa procurando no hacer ruido y comenzamos a investigar todo. Pero aún había algo que me tenía inquieta... ¿Y Harry?...

Cuando íbamos hacia la cocina, una mano me tomó por el tobillo. Grité asustada y pateé lo que me había agarrado.

Auch... Esa voz me era familiar.

¡Lumus!. Apunté con mi varita y pude verlo, era Harry. Rápidamente lo ayudé a pararse. Estaba lastimado.

Eso dolió.

Lo siento hermanito... Estaba tan preocupada. Lo abracé. - ¿Qué te sucedió?

Pues... Me descubrieron... Y "jugaron" conmigo. Dijo con odio. – Estuvieron torturándome cerca de una hora con cruciatus... Me duele todo... Además tengo lastimado el brazo, porque me caí desde el 1º piso. Dijo como recordando algo feo.

Haber... Hermione lo revisó y para que de detuviera un poco el sangrado, le vendó la herida.

Oigan... Vamos a buscar a Draco. Dijo Harry. – Escuché que tienen planes para él...

Vamos...

Todos salimos al patio trasero. Nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos y desde allí mirábamos todo. Draco estaba despierto, encadenado a una silla y tenía una mordaza en la boca. Estaba golpeado y sangraba. ¡Pobrecito! Quería sacarlo ya de allí... Pero me detuve... Si hacía algo mal, todos la íbamos a pagar. Esperamos un larguísimo rato ahí entre los arbustos, muertos de frío, a que los mortífagos se fueran.

Bueno querido sobrino... Te quedarás aquí toda la noche si no confiesas quién tiene el colgante Black. Amenazó una mujer de largo cabello negro y bolsas en los ojos... ¿Sobrino? Pensé...

Yo la conozco. Dijo Harry en voz baja. – Ella es Bellatrix Lestrange... Es hermana de la madre de Draco... Se escapó de Azkaban hace algún tiempo ya.

Tía, no me dejes aquí. Rogó Draco cuando le quitó la mordaza.

¿Hablarás?

No... No puedo...

Entonces muere congelado maldito traidor. Dijo abofeteándolo. En ese momento me paré y salí de detrás del arbusto, hecha una furia.

¡¡Ya basta!! Dejen de torturarlo... Yo soy la maldita infeliz que tiene su sucio colgante. Dije arrancándomelo. – Si es lo que quiere... Puede tenerlo... No me interesa. La mujer se quedó mirándome y luego sonrió con maldad.

Por fin apareces niña... Pensé que deberíamos quedarnos toda la noche aquí por ti... Me apuntó con la varita y el lugar de Draco lo tomé yo.

¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa?... Draco... Lo miré. – Puedes... ¿Explicarme?...

Lo siento Silvana... Todo este tiempo todo fue una mentira... Un engaño...

¿Qué? ¡Draco! Yo te amo... Dije comenzando a llorar.

Yo no... Dijo mirando al suelo.

Oh qué conmovedora escena. Dijo Bellatrix. – Bien Draco, hazlo de una vez... No la dejes sufrir más.

No puedo hacerlo tía.

¿Qué?

No la mataré... La traje hasta aquí, pero no daré un paso más... No lo haré. No soy como tú y papá... Ustedes son asesinos... Yo solo una carnada. No esperes que por ser mortífago sea asesino, porque no lo seré. Adiós. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se marchó.


	15. I can't hate you anymore

_Capítulo 15: I can't hate you anymore_

Draco se marchó, dejándome ahí, con esa mujer que de seguro me iba a matar... Y yo lo único que podía hacer era llorar. Ahora ya no me importaba si me mataba... ¿Qué más daba?... Draco me había mentido todo el tiempo... Bellatrix me quitó el colgante y comenzó a golpearme. En ese momento, Ron y Harry salieron, pero otro mortífago los atacó y quedaron tirados en el suelo, desmayados. Luego salió Ginny. Yo la miré. Bellatrix me liberó y, mirando a Ginny con un brillo maligno en los ojos, me echó "Cruciatus"... Comencé a retorcerme del dolor en el suelo.

Barty, ya sabes qué hacer. Dijo mirando a un hombre robusto que estaba a su lado.

Sí señora.

"Barty" apuntó a Ginny con la varita. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero estaba temblando de miedo y se echó a llorar. La mató... Unos segundos después, Ginny estaba tendida en el suelo, muerta... Hermione salió llorando a ver si podía hacer algo, pero no hay contrahechizo para Avada Kedabra, así que se paró, llorando, y apuntó a Bellatrix con su varita.

Jajaja. ¿Piensas que puedes hacerme daño pequeña? Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú... No podrás matarme.

Claro que sí... Tú mataste a mi amiga... Dijo ella.

Yo no, él. Lo señaló a Barty.

¡Deja en paz a Sil! Gritó Hermione, llorando de rabia. - _¡Expelliarmus!_ La varita de Bellatrix salió de sus manos y cayó en los pies de Hermione. Yo me quedé en el suelo, llorando del dolor. No podía levantarme. Sentía como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima.

Maldita mocosa. Varita Barty.

_¡Accio varita!_. Le entregó la varita a Bellatrix.

Ya verás mocosa...

Hermione y Bellatrix comenzaron a luchar. Iban y venían hechizos. Yo escuchaba mientras intentaba pararme, pero era en vano. Me dolía terriblemente la pierna derecha y tenía muy lastimada la izquierda, así que me arrastré hasta donde estaban los chicos e intenté despertarlos. Harry reacciono, al igual que Ron, cuando les tiré un poco de agua en los rostros.

Levántense... Ayuden a Hermione...

¿Y tú?

¡Ayúdenla! Yo no puedo...

Ron, llévala adentro. Dijo Harry.

Ron me tomó en brazos y entramos a la casa. Me acostó con suavidad en un sillón algo mugriento que había en la oscura sala y se sentó junto a mí.

¿Qué tienes?

Me duelen las piernas... Le dije.

Me revisó y me curó la pierna izquierda. La otra solo la entablilló, ya que la tenía fracturada.

Ron, ve a ayudarlos...

Me quedaré a cuidarte.

No te preocupes por mí, ayúdalos... Dije mirando por la ventana. Bellatrix ya había herido a Hermione y ahora iba por Harry.

No...

¡Ve a ayudarlos! No me interesa si muero, pero ustedes deben vivir por Ginny... Maten a esa arpía desgraciada...

¿Ginny? ¿Qué con ella?

¡La mataron! Dije rompiendo a llorar nuevamente.

¿¡Qué?! Ron se levantó furioso. – Toma. Me entregó una daga. – Úsala si la necesitas... Salió y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a Bellatrix y a los demás... Vaya si estaba herido..

Escuché un ruido y me asusté. Miré hacia todos lados pero no veía nada y no sabía dónde estaba mi varita. Me senté acurrucada en un rincón del mugriento sillón y esperé... Se escuchó el mismo ruido otra vez.

¿Quién anda ahí? Dije sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Soy yo... Dijo Draco apareciendo entre las sombras.

¡Aléjate de mí! Dije amenazándolo con la daga.

Silvana yo... Quiero explicarte...

¿Qué me quieres explicar Draco?. Unas gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. - ¿Qué me vendiste?... ¿Qué no me amas?... Ya lo asumí... Me duele, pero lo asumí... Por favor vete y no me hagas más daño.

Silvana, escúchame. Yo no te vendí, y lo que dije afuera es mentira. Yo te amo de verdad mi amor... Es que... Mi tía iba a matar a mi familia si no tenía el colgante.

¡Pues podrías habérmelo pedido! Grité furiosa. – Tu familia... Sigue con vida... Pero perdí a mi mejor amiga por tu insensatez. ¡Vete!

Por favor, créeme.

Es difícil Draco... Todo este tiempo creí que me amabas... Y no es así.

¡Te amo! Gritó llorando.

¡Pues yo no! Te odio... ¡Y creo que aunque lo intentara, no podría odiarte más! Eres tan... Cruel, tan frío... Tan... Malfoy... Eres igual a tu padre. La misma clase de persona... La misma basura que solo piensa en él y no le interesa nada más...

Entonces, mátame. Dijo acercándose con los brazos en la espalda. – Anda, mátame. Asesíname... Pero no me dejes así.. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Podría hacerlo... Dije mirándolo a los ojos. – Pero no lo haré... No porque tema a convertirme en una asesina... Sino porque tú ya estás muerto Draco... No tienes alma... Eso es peor que morir. ¿Sabes?... Porque no tienes sentimientos, y en verdad, dudo que alguien logre amarte alguna vez...

Tú lo hiciste.

¡Sí! Pero estaba ciega... No pude ver antes la clase de persona que eras... Te odio con todo mi corazón. Y te juro, que me das lástima... Me levanté y con todo el dolor del alma, lo dejé ahí, arrodillado en el sucio piso, llorando.

Al salir, Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban exhaustos por la pelea, pero no habían conseguido herirla siquiera... Había escapado con el colgante...

Nos quedamos todos sentados ahí en el suelo, abrazados, alrededor de Ginny, llorando... Rato después llegaron los padres de Ron con gente del Ministerio y también mis padres.

¿Qué pasó aquí hijo? Preguntó papá a Harry.

Luego te cuento papá... Vamos a casa.

Hija... ¿Me puedes explicar? Dijo mamá.

Todo acabó mami... Eso es todo lo que debo decir...

El auto arrancó y emprendimos el largo camino a casa, dejando atrás sentimientos, amistades, y gente importante que jamás volveríamos a ver... Todo había terminado ya.


End file.
